


Historia jednego snu

by PartofWorld



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Action/Adventure, All Magic Comes With a Price, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Natasza, Broken Promises, Cliffhangers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, I have to stop hurting Smuga, If you had to choose, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Magic, Near Death Experiences, Other, Parallels, Poor Life Choices, Sacrifice, Some Humor, Strong Female Characters, Tomek się załamał, biedny Tomek, happy endings issue, hurt Smuga, i do Tally, młody Smuga to chaotic badass, niezły chaos, odniesienia do Wilmugi, polowanie na tygrysa, sassy Tomek, serio biedny Tomek, wszystko się wyjaśni, young!Smuga, zabłąkane dusze
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Doprowadzony do ostateczności Andrzej Wilmowski zgodził się na szalony plan ocalenia Tomka, gdy ten ratując Sally, został ukąszony przez śmiertelnie jadowitego węża. Każda magia ma swoją cenę, nawet jeśli się w ową magię nie wierzy.Dość zagubiony Tomek naprawdę chciałby się dowiedzieć, co do jasnej cholery jego rodzina wymyśliła, by go ocalić i co on ma właściwie teraz zrobić...
Relationships: Jan Smuga & Tomek Wilmowski, background Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga, background Natasza Karska/Zbyszek Karski, background Tomek Wilmowski/Sally Allan
Comments: 42
Kudos: 3





	1. Dobrymi chęciami

Obudził go ból ścierpniętego karku. Nie dość dotkliwy, by zgiąć się, klnąc pod nosem w marynarski sposób, ale też wystarczająco nieprzyjemny, by poruszyć się, mrucząc z niezadowoleniem.   
Twarde dechy. Ugh, czyżby zasnął na pokładzie „Sity” jak ostatni szczur lądowy podczas wachty? Kapitan Nowicki mu tego nie daruje… będzie miał temat do żartów na pół roku.  
Usiadł powoli, strzelając ramionami i rozprostowując mięśnie.  
\- No witamy pana wśród żywych – zaśmiał się głęboki, znajomy głos gdzieś obok niego.  
Smuga. Jeszcze lepiej… czyżby naprawdę zrobił z siebie nowicjusza do tego stopnia, zasypiając na pokładzie… nie, chwila… na ławce?   
Usiadł gwałtownie, ledwie dotarło do niego, że leżał sobie wyciągnięty na drewnianej ławce, z teczką podłożoną pod głową.  
Korytarz.   
Leżał na ławce, na korytarzu budynku, który był mu znajomy tak cholernie, że…  
Spojrzał gwałtownie w stronę, z której zabrzmiał głos.  
Na moment serce przestało mu bić.   
Nie. Nie. Nie, to się nie mogło dziać…  
\- Dzień dobry – młody człowiek w myśliwskiej kurtce skinął mu głową z uprzejmym uśmiechem – Pan wie, że mamy w Hamburgu hotele?  
Hamburg. Był w cholernym Hamburgu, spał na ławce i… nie.  
Stojący przy ścianie korytarza człowiek miał czarne włosy, twarz ciemno opaloną tropikalnym słońcem i znajomo przenikliwe spojrzenie szarych oczu. Tylko, że miał może ze dwadzieścia pięć lat, szacując na pierwszy rzut oka.  
Nie.  
Nie, to się nie mogło dziać.  
Zamknął oczy, zaciskając dłonie na skroniach. To sen, tylko sen… zaraz obudzi się we właściwym miejscu i czasie.  
Nowa Gwinea  
Sally.  
Wąż… dym… ostatnie, co pamiętał to wonny, gryzący dym i ból rozdzierający mu lewą dłoń. Dłoń, którą zasłonił Sally…  
Wąż. Tak. Na pewno, był w dżungli i…  
\- To nic nie da, przykro mi – zaśmiał się głos spod ściany – Takie życie, widzi pan. Jest poniedziałek i nic pan na to nie poradzi.  
Otworzył oczy. Spojrzał wprost na podróżnika stojącego wciąż z wyczekującym półuśmiechem. Smuga. To był cholerny Jan Smuga.   
Nie było mowy o pomyłce…  
Nawet uśmiechał się tak samo.   
\- Przepraszam – odezwał się Tomek nareszcie, powoli i z trudem dobywając głosu – Ja…  
Podróżnik machnął ręką.  
\- Nie musi mi się pan tłumaczyć, spokojnie – ocenił go nieco zaciekawionym spojrzeniem – Ciężki tydzień, co?   
\- Tak… - Tomek bardzo powoli skinął głową.  
Nie.   
Nie, do wszystkich diabłów, to się przecież nie działo naprawdę, prawda? Nie siedział wcale na ławce, gapiąc się oniemiały na kogoś tak uderzająco podobnego do ich Smugi, nie był w Hamburgu, nie…  
\- Domyślam się, że pan tutaj w tym samym celu, tak?   
_„Niech pan przestanie gadać, muszę pomyśleć!”_ – syknął w głowie Tomek, trąc palcami skronie i powoli siadając bardziej prosto.  
Nie miał na sobie stroju z dżungli. Miał garnitur. I teczkę. I był na cholernym korytarzu. I… nie…  
\- Mhm? – spróbował słabo, unosząc wzrok na nieznajomego.  
No jakby nie spojrzał, widział w nim Smugę! Znacznie młodszego niż choćby z dnia ich pierwszego spotkania, ale…  
\- Ha, jest więc ktoś bardziej wymięty i wypluty przez życie, niż ja – parsknął z rozbawieniem obserwujący go podróżnik, ale wyjaśnił wyrozumiale – Do dyrektora Hakenbecka, tak?  
Szlag by to. Nie. Nie do niego. Do domu… chciał iść do domu.  
Skinął głową bez słowa.  
\- Zatem tak, jest pan tutaj w tym samym celu zapewne – podróżnik przełożył teczkę do lewej ręki, podszedł do niego i wyciągnął rękę w swobodnym ruchu – Jan Smuga. Płyniemy razem na wyprawę, jeśli trafnie zgaduję.  
Tomek miał przez chwilę przemożoną chęć zwinąć się w kulkę, objąć ramionami i zamknąwszy oczy, czekać, że ten koszmar się skończy. To się nie mogło dziać…   
Uścisnął mu dłoń z wahaniem, kiwając głową i unosząc zrozpaczone spojrzenie na tak boleśnie znajomą twarz kogoś, kto go nie pamiętał… a może nawet go nie znał…?   
_„To ja, Tomek… czy pan mnie nie poznaje?!”_  
Nie poznawał. Patrzył na niego z lekkim zaciekawieniem, nie mogąc rozgryźć przyczyny dziwnego zachowania człowieka, którego spotkał na korytarzu i który teraz był równie wygadany co ławka, na której sobie w najlepsze kimał.   
Tomek odetchnął głębiej, zwalczając nieznośne, dawno zapomniane uczucie paniki, narastające w piersi.  
Nie. Spokojnie. Musiało istnieć logiczne wyjaśnienie tego czegoś, w czymkolwiek utknął.  
_„Pomyśl. Dostosuj się. Przetrwaj”_ – prosta zasada adaptacji w kryzysowych chwilach.  
Autorstwa człowieka, na którego gapił się bez słowa od dobrych kilku chwil. Cholera, cholera jasna…  
\- Czy… jest tutaj gdzieś łazienka…?   
Podróżnik nie skomentował nijak faktu, że obcy mu się nie przedstawił. Wskazał korytarz wymownym ruchem, spokojnie dodając:  
\- Do końca i w lewo.  
Idąc, Tomek oddychał powoli, głęboko.   
Bez nerwów. Musiało istnieć wyjaśnienie. Może to nie sen, może był pod wpływem narkotycznych roślin na Nowej Gwinei? Może to majaki? Może po prostu… umarł…?  
Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi niemal gniewnie. Dusząc się oddechem, oparł plecami o ścianę. Lustro.  
Spojrzał w lustro i nogi się pod nim ugięły. Miał ciemne włosy, nieco ostrzejsze rysy twarzy i garnitur na sobie. Nie wyglądał jak on sam. Nie. Nie, wszystko było nie tak.  
Przemył twarz zimną wodą, ciężko oddychając.  
Powoli, bez paniki. Pomyśl.   
Czy umarł i odrodził się w innym ciele? Nie, nie, idioto, reinkarnacja nie działa wstecz, tak?! Cofnął się w czasie? Który był rok? Jak to możliwe? Czy to mogło się dziać?  
Rozbiegany z nerwów wzrok padł na torbę, którą przyniósł ze sobą. Jedyna rzecz, po za tym eleganckim wdziankiem, jaką miał przy sobie. Niemal się na nią rzucił, szukając czegokolwiek.  
Mapa. Notes. Trochę nabojów. Papierosy. Co do licha?  
Notes… pochylił się nad nim, szukając czegokolwiek.  
Pierwsze strony były puste.  
Odrzucił go z rezygnacją.   
Paszport. Bez nazwiska. Angielski paszport z pustym miejscem na jego nazwisko.   
Usiadł na podłodze, gdy zakręciło mu się w głowie.  
Co tu się działo właściwie?   
Wrócił do notesu, przerzucając puste strony w nadziei, że znajdzie cokolwiek. Serce zgubiło mu rytm, gdy odszukał króciutką adnotację na końcu ostatniej strony.

_„Tomku,_  
_Twoja rodzina nieźle namieszała. Los chce zapłaty._  
_Zrób, co się da, by jak najmniej się zmieniło…_  
_Inaczej stracicie jedno szczęśliwe zakończenie._  
_Pewne rzeczy muszą się wydarzyć. Wierzymy w Ciebie._

_Nowa Gwinea. Rok 1908”_

Pismo Nataszy.  
Więc miał rację. Był na Nowej Gwinei. I nawet rok… zaraz, zaraz, skąd Natka wiedziała, że powinna zapisać też rok?   
Przeczytał notkę raz jeszcze. I jeszcze, i ponownie.   
Powoli oparł głowę o ścianę, oddychając już spokojnie.  
Pamiętał już więcej, co wydarzyło się w dżungli. Tylko ten dym, te ostatnie chwile były jakieś dziwnie zamglone i…   
_„Ta magia ma ogromną cenę…”_  
Kto to powiedział? Do kogo? Czemu zabrzmiało mu to w głowie, gdy piąty raz przeczytał zapis na końcu notesu?   
Nie pamiętał autora tych słów, teraz rozsadzających mu umysł. Pamiętał, że było ciemno. Że szedł obok Sally… że coś go tknęło i odsunął ją, zasłaniając sobą. Że poczuł wtedy krótkie, mocne uderzenie w rękę, którą wyciągnął przed nią.   
Zerknął na wierzch ręki. Dwie małe blizny widniały nieco nad nadgarstkiem. Wąż. Tak, pamiętał węża.  
Czy więc po prostu umarł i jego kraina zmarłych wyglądała w ten sposób, że trafił znów do Hamburga, tylko w innych latach i…  
Nie, bez sensu.   
Magia miała cenę. Magia? Ocalono go? Jeśli tak, to niby co tutaj robił!   
Rodzina namieszała. Jego rodzina. Tata… Sally… pan Smuga… kapitan Nowicki, nawet Zbyszek i Natka.  
Został ukąszony przez węża.   
Jego rodzina… co oni by zrobili, by go ocalić?  
Zimny dreszcz rozszedł się po jego piersi.   
Jego rodzina zrobiłaby w takiej sytuacji _wszystko_. Nie cofnęliby się przed niczym. W czymkolwiek namieszali, nie byłoby mu trudno w to uwierzyć. Tak. To jedno zrozumiał.  
Przeczytał zapis raz jeszcze. Odetchnął ciężko.  
Nie był w żadnym piekle, nie śnił, nie majaczył. Był w Hamburgu. W dawnych latach. Był w cholernym Hamburgu i miał gdzieś płynąć ze Smugą, dla którego był obcym człowiekiem. Powoli. Małe kroki naprzód, powoli.  
Nakazał sobie spokój po raz enty już. Wstał z podłogi.   
Zerknął znów na paszport. Nie było nazwiska. Swojego podać nie mógł, jeśli… Właśnie, czy jego działania tutaj wpłyną na dalsze ich losy? Co jeśli powie Smudze prawdę? Czy zniszczy ciąg dalszy jego życia, czy to znaczy, że nie spotkają się nigdy w Warszawie, że…  
_„Zrób, co się da, by jak najmniej się zmieniło…”_  
Nie. Smudze prawdy powiedzieć nie mógł. Nikomu nie mógł.  
Musiał odkryć, który mieli rok, co planował Smuga i co powinno się wydarzyć, jeśli reszta miała pozostać niezmieniona. Proste? Proste… poniekąd proste.  
Ledwie to do niego dotarło, odetchnął już znacznie spokojniej.   
Nie miał pojęcia, jak miałby wrócić do domu, do siebie, do roku 1908 na Nową Gwineę. Ale powoli.  
Nie myśleć o tym, jak absurdalnie źle to wyglądało. Małe kroki. Zaadaptować się i działać. Pomyślał. Teraz tylko się przystosować. I przetrwać.  
Odnalazł pióro w torbie i w sumie go to nie zdziwiło. Zawahał się nad paszportem. Wpisał swoje imię bez dłuższego zastanowienia. Nie zamierzał ryzykować, że nie przywyknie do innego.   
Nazwisko… zastygł w bezruchu, gapiąc się na kartkę w paszporcie. Szlag. Jakiekolwiek znajome nazwisko odpadało. Jeśli Smuga je zapamięta…   
Wpisał nazwisko bezmyślnie, po długiej chwili wpatrywania się w pustkę nieobecnym spojrzeniem, słuchając tylko głośnego bicia serca. Gdy spojrzał na swój paszport, z trudem zdusił gorzki śmiech.  
W ostateczności mógł tłumaczyć to jego zachwytem nad książkami czytanymi pod okiem matki. Tak, jakby co, to była jej wina.   
Odetchnął głęboko po raz kolejny, chowając do torby z powrotem wszystko. Raz jeszcze zerknął w lustro. No dobrze, zobaczmy w co też jego porąbana rodzinka go wpakowała, ratując go.

****

Smuga czekał na niego na korytarzu, bez większego przejęcia. Coś czytał, oparty o ścianę i obojętny na świat wokoło, jakby wcale los nie zetknął go z druzgocząco niecodzienną sytuacją.  
Tomek mimo woli uśmiechnął się w duchu. Och, dałby wiele, by ujrzeć minę tego człowieka, gdyby mu zdradził choć mały ułamek tego, co go czekało w dalszym życiu.  
Podszedł do niego szybkim, zdecydowanym krokiem, zaciskając dłoń na rogu torby dla dodania sobie odwagi. Gdzie u licha podziały się jego rewolwery? Wolałby je mieć, czułby się dużo pewniej.  
Smuga usłyszał go bez trudu. Uniósł wzrok znad jakiegoś notesu, który spokojnie wsunął w kieszeń kurtki.  
\- Wygląda pan znacznie żywiej – rzucił, oceniwszy wzrokiem zagadkowo małomównego nieznajomego.  
_„Jak na ukąszonego przez węża przybysza z przyszłości? No nawet ujdzie”_ – prychnął w myśli Tomek.   
\- Tak, przepraszam za moje wcześniejsze zaćmienie. Ciężki dzień miałem i… trochę mnie pan zaskoczył. Tak, jak najbardziej ja też przyszedłem do pana Hakenbecka. Płynę z panem, tak. Trochę zaniemówiłem, za co przepraszam.  
\- Najwyraźniej już panu przeszło – skwitował tę tyradę Smuga z lekkim rozbawieniem – I nie jest pan chyba stąd.   
Tomek zdał sobie sprawę, że zaczął do niego mówić po polsku zupełnie naturalnie, bez większych namysłów. Uśmiechnął się ze zmieszaniem.  
\- Tak… pana nazwisko, skojarzyło mi się, pozwoliłem sobie założyć, że mam przyjemność pracować z rodakiem.  
Podróżnik ocenił go uważnym spojrzeniem i Tomek z trudem opanował mimikę. Tak dobrze znał ten wzrok… tak cholernie coś go w środku skręcało, gdy musiał po prostu stać i patrzyć na niego.  
\- Słusznie pan założył – orzekł wreszcie Smuga ze spokojem, nie odnajdując w jego minie oznak fałszu.  
Tomkowi skóra ścierpła na karku, gdy dotarła do niego jeszcze jedna myśl.   
Przecież Smuga zawsze wiedział, gdy się go okłamywało. Już dużo łatwiej było wcisnąć jakiś kit ojcu, niż jemu. Tak. Zdecydowanie tata dawał sobie wmówić więcej rzeczy…   
Jak on niby do jasnej cholery miał ukryć przed nim prawdę?! Po godzinie Smuga wyczyta z niego wszystko, jak z otwartej księgi.  
\- Więc… zgaduję, że to pan jest owym tajemniczym przybyszem, który wskakuje do ekipy na miejsce pana Browna.   
Tomek nie miał pojęcia, kim rzeczony Brown był, ale uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, kiwając głową z przekonaniem.  
\- Proszę wybaczyć uwagę… - świdrujące spojrzenie spoczęło znów na nim, Smuga zawahał się – Ale jest pan dość młody na taką wyprawę.  
_„Co ty nie powiesz?”_ – miał ochotę mruknąć Tomek.  
Zamiast tego lekko wzruszył ramionami i wymijająco odparł:  
\- Wcześnie zacząłem.  
\- Mhm. Doświadczenie też już pan ma?   
Szlag by to jasny trafił.  
\- Włóczyłem się trochę po świecie, tak. Sporo czytałem i… mam dość dużą wiedzę teoretyczną. Mhm. Także… ale nie pełnię przecież funkcji kierowniczej, więc… - zawiesił głos. Musiał, po prostu musiał się dowiedzieć, jako kto on właściwie ma płynąć. No i gdzie. Ale pytanie o to drugie zdradziłoby go chyba dość szybko.   
Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko, wstrząsając głową.   
\- Jeśli patrzenie mi na ręce i dbanie o ochronę innych na wyprawie w razie, gdyby mnie coś zżarło, nie jest kierowniczą funkcją, to tak, jak najbardziej.  
Szlag do potęgi. Dostał funkcję Smugi… ich Smugi… płynąc z młodym, _nie-ich_ Smugą, który zapewne miał funkcję kierownika i…  
No szlag by to wszystko wziął i trafił!   
Jego mina musiała jednak zdradzić część zgrozy, bo podróżnik zamachał dłonią, jakby uspokajająco.  
\- Niech się pan nie przeraża, żartowałem. Proszę po prostu mieć nadzieję, że nie skończę jako tygrysi obiad, dbać o broń i być dobrej myśli. Damy sobie radę, zobaczy pan.  
\- Obiecuję nie być upierdliwy.  
Smuga zdusił śmiech chyba tylko siłą woli. Z lekką konsternacją skinął głową, przyglądając się mu ze źle skrywanym zainteresowaniem.  
Tomek uznał, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli się po prostu zamknie.  
\- Skoro już pan wrócił do rzeczywistości, możemy zacząć nacierać na biuro dyrektora, co pan na to? – z zadumy wyrwał go spokojny, wyczekujący ton.  
Pokiwał głową od razu, machinalnie, może nawet zbyt gorliwie.   
Szare oczy wciąż sondowały go badawczo. Smuga próbował go rozgryźć. Szlag. Tak, ewidentnie szukał jakiegoś wyjaśnienia.  
Podróżnik wyprzedził go o krok, ruszając krok korytarzem. Zawahał się, kiwając na niego ponaglająco głową.  
\- Zatem chodźmy, panie… przepraszam, nie dosłyszałem nazwiska…? – zawiesił głos niby naturalnie.  
Tomek szczerze ten tekst znienawidził, słysząc go po raz drugi.   
Za pierwszym zerknął na Smugę z podziwem dla lekko ironicznego przytyku w stronę kapitana Sungaszy, który nie raczył im się przedstawić. Tak. Wyciągając wtedy z Niekrasowa nazwisko, trochę mu zaimponował.   
Ale stojąc na korytarzu, Tomek siłą woli powstrzymał wysyczane: _„Nie da się niedosłyszeć nigdy niewypowiedzianych słów, mądralo. Mogłeś po prostu spytać.”_  
\- Tomek – odruchowo wyciągnął do niego dłoń – Tomasz Wołodyjowski.  
Patrzył na niego z początkiem paniki. Czekał na lekki uśmiech, na komentarz albo uniesienie brwi. Ale Smuga tylko skwitował to ruchem głowy.  
Tomek odetchnął z ulgą, gdy upewnił się, że podróżnikowi to nazwisko z niczym się nie kojarzyło.   
Nie znał go, Bogu dzięki, nikt go nie nakłonił do przeczytania Trylogii! Może zdążył wyjechać z kraju, nim została wydana. Wszystko jedno. Ważne, że się udało.  
Odepchnął od siebie myśli o literaturze, skupiając na otoczeniu. Musiał je poznać, musiał się dowiedzieć, co jest grane i do jakich konkretnie zmian miał nie dopuścić.   
_„Co oni u licha wymyślili, by mi pomóc? Tata nigdy nie zgodziłby się na magiczne metody… nawet gdyby w nie wierzył, a to jest przecież…”_ – zawahał się, urwał myśl, gdy sam sobie coś uświadomił.  
Dla niego ojciec zgodziłby się na wszystko, na każdą, nawet najbardziej wariacką metodę ocalenia go.  
Nie polepszało to jego sytuacji ani odrobinę. Mógł się spodziewać wszystkiego. Cudnie go urządzili.

Pan Hakenbeck nie był aż tak wyraźnie młodszy. Tomek na oko oszacował, że może z dziesięć lat… czyli, jeśli poznałby ich za dziesięć lat… to który mniej więcej rok by to był…?  
Z rozmyślań wyrwał go Smuga, wyjmując z teczki szkic mapy, ledwie usiedli w biurze dyrektora.   
Tomek zerknął na nie kątem oka. Zimny dreszcz przeszedł mu po plecach. Zerknął ponownie.  
Bengal   
Spojrzał na Smugę niby to naturalnie, gdy ten zaczął przedstawiać swój plan marszruty. Bengal… czemu mu to coś mówiło? Czemu miał wrażenie, że to bardzo, bardzo źle, że mają tam płynąć?  
Gdy usłyszał słowo „ _tygrys_ ” po raz pierwszy, wszystkie myśli nagle przestały krążyć w jego głowie.  
Tygrys bengalski. Polowanie. Wyprawa. Wyprawa, na której jeszcze nie było jego ojca. Tygrys ludojad…   
To była _ta_ wyprawa.   
Wrócił spojrzeniem na Smugę, ledwie zrozumiał, z czym kojarzyła mu się ta kraina.   
To miała być ta wyprawa z tygrysem ludojadem. Wyprawa, na której Smuga niemal zginął. Wyprawa, po której znienawidził tygrysy. Wyprawa z trupem, z zabitym przewodnikiem. Z tygrysem atakującym wioski.  
Jasna cholera, w co on się wpakował.

*****

Statek na szczęście nie miał żadnej zwierzęcej nazwy. Hotel nie miał balkonów, a on nie palnął nic głupiego przez kolejne trzy dni.   
Nie mógł spać.  
Za każdym razem, gdy zamykał oczy, dusił się.  
Gryzący dym wdzierał się w jego płuca, gdzieś nad głową krążył szept, zduszony i monotonnie śpiewny… w obcym języku, o egzotycznym brzmieniu…  
Coś powtarzał, uparcie i bezlitośnie wręcz.   
Nie dał rady odpocząć, cały czas spięty i z obawami śledzący otoczenie, odkąd w ogóle wyszli od Hakenbecka.  
Doczepił się do Smugi na pół dnia, wypytując o wyprawę i jej organizację, jakby wcale na żadnej jeszcze nie był. Nie zamierzał tracić go z oczu na dłużej.   
Do cholery, to była jedyna znajoma mu osoba w tej czasoprzestrzeni, nie chciał go zgubić czasem! No i na dodatek coś nie dawało mu spokoju z myślą, że chyba nie przypadkiem trafił akurat w tej danej chwili do Hamburga.  
Musiał czegoś dopilnować. Musiał o coś zadbać. Jeszcze nie wiedział o co… ale wydawało mu się, że ma to coś wspólnego ze Smugą. Gdyby nie miało, byłby gdzie indziej, na przykład w Warszawie, prawda?

Na całe szczęście Smuga przyjął jego towarzystwo z cierpliwością, odpowiadał na pytania i taktownie udawał, że nie jest świadomy uczepienia się go jak cholernej niańki.  
Gdy go wreszcie zostawił, Tomek miał wrażenie, że robi coś złego. Że może, jeśli pozwoli podróżnikowi odejść w tłumie ulicą w przeciwną stronę, stanie się coś, co zniweczy jego misję ratunkową. Kogokolwiek lub cokolwiek miał ratować.   
Jakby czuł, że ma mało czasu…  
Ale nie gonił go, zmusił się do powrotu do hotelu. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił, gdy został sam, było kupienie gazety.

_Marzec 1895 roku._

Za rok o tej porze jego ojciec zacznie pracę u Hakenbecka… co oznacza, że za mniej niż rok ucieknie z kraju i musi…   
Tomek zatrzymał się na ulicy, gdy dotarł do niego sens notatki od Nataszy. Odetchnął głęboko.  
Za mniej niż rok jego ojciec musi spotkać Smugę. Inaczej ich historia potoczy się zupełnie inaczej… albo nie wydarzy się wcale… Wszystko wydarzy się inaczej, jeśli w ogóle… jeśli w ogóle on kiedykolwiek odzyska ojca.  
Ale nawet jeśli ostatecznie wyjedzie z Warszawy w innych okolicznościach, bez udziału Smugi, nawet jeśli spotka jakimś cudem Sally… jednego szczęśliwego zakończenia nie będzie, jeśli za rok o tej porze z tego samego budynku w Hamburgu nie wyjdzie drugi Wilmowski, namówiony przez Smugę do przyjęcia okresu próbnego pracy u Hakenbecka.  
Przerażony tą myślą, spędził pozostałe cztery dni wyczekiwania przed wypłynięciem statku w zupełnie oderwanym od rzeczywistości amoku przygotowywania.  
Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć tych dni…

Jakby to wszystko było tylko porąbanym snem.

*****

_\- Taka magia… zapłata za nią będzie olbrzymia._  
_\- Nie obchodzi mnie zapłata. Rób, co należy!_  
_\- Niech pan posłucha… za to, czego pan żąda… zapłata jest tylko jedna… życie za życie – każde słowo było ciosem._  
_Dusił się. Zapach ziół, dymu… krwi. Nie mógł oddychać._  
_\- Musi istnieć inny sposób!_  
_\- Przykro mi… wydarliście dziś śmierci jedną duszę. Syn wasz… nie jego życie miało dobiec dziś końca. Jeśli i jego chcecie zabrać…_  
_\- Rób, co należy – głos niemal się załamał – Zapłacimy cenę._  
_\- Kto zapłaci? – monotonnie spokojny głos wyzuty z emocji._  
_\- Mamy… mamy wybrać…? Mamy powiedzieć, kto ma umrzeć…?!_  
_\- Andrzeju, powoli. Spokojnie. Magia, magią, ale same zioła od niego mogą pomóc Tomkowi – kojąco spokojny, stanowczy głos._  
_\- Ta magia ma ogromną cenę… - znów ten zimno pozbawiony empatii głos._  
_\- W porządku, jak to działa? Zabijasz mnie, on się obudzi, czy…_  
_\- Życie nie kończy się śmiercią – nareszcie emocje, jakiś syk pełen rozczarowania – Powinniście okazać więcej szacunku duchom._  
_\- Nie… musi być inny…_  
_\- Andrzeju, proszę… pozwól mi… liczy się czas. Potem się będziemy martwić. Chodzi o Tomka, tak…? – miękki głos urwał na chwilę, przechodząc w kategorycznie suchy w innym języku – Na czym ma polegać wymiana…?_  
_Długa cisza, rozsadzająca głowę i dławiąca za gardło._  
_\- Życie za życie. Jego dalsza historia… za czyjąś…_  
_\- Rób, co masz robić._  
_\- Janku…_  
_\- Weź sobie ode mnie, co ci się żywnie podoba. Tylko skończ pitolić i ratuj chłopaka._

Siadł na koi, ciężko łapiąc oddech. Dusił się każdym haustem, jakby cierpki, ziołowy dym ściskał mu gardło.  
Skulił się, kaszląc.   
Zlany zimnym potem, drżąc na całym ciele, rozejrzał się po kajucie. Statek. Wyprawa.  
Odetchnął z trudem, trąc palcami skronie.  
Wariował, po prostu wariował… może wcale nie było innego wyjaśnienia, niż to, że mu po prostu odbiło…   
Natrętny dźwięk zadudnił uporczywie, ale tym razem nie brzmiał on w jego głowie. Ktoś zastukał do drzwi.  
Nie miał siły odpowiedzieć. Może ów ktoś sobie pójdzie…   
Nie miał siły wstać, opadł na koję i głęboko odetchnął. On tylko cholera jasna chciał wrócić do domu.   
\- Panie Wołodyjowski! – co go cholera pokusiło, żeby podać akurat to nazwisko?! Przeklął się już za to w myśli chyba z milion razy.  
Znajomo nieznajomy głos zza drzwi tylko bardziej go dobił. Zmusił się jednak, by odkrzyknąć:  
\- Nie śpię, co się dzieje?  
\- Świt się dzieje. Za chwilę będziemy w Port Saidzie. Pan mi pomoże, mamy tutaj małą rotację ładunku, przyda się pan.  
Tomek westchnął cicho na te słowa. Żołądek owinął mu się wokół kręgosłupa. Port Said kojarzył mu się tylko z jednym…  
Wspaniale. Coś zaczął przeczuwać, że czekała go pełna dziwnych odniesień do ich wspólnych ekspedycji, w domyśle pechowa wyprawa do Bengalu.  
I jeszcze zaczął mieć coraz wyraźniejsze sny pełne dymu o tym, że ktoś oddał za niego swoją historię.   
No cudownie, dokładnie _psiakrew_ po to został łowcą dzikich zwierząt!


	2. Będzie tylko gorzej

Port Said nie różnił się szczególnie od tego, jak go zapamiętał. Tomkowi żołądek okręcał się wokół kręgosłupa z każdym jednym zerknięciem wokoło. Każdy parowiec wyglądał jak „Aligator”. Tłum był tak znajomy, że kilkukrotnie doszukiwał się w nim rosłej sylwetki torującej przejście…   
A potem przypominał sobie, że przecież kapitan Nowicki był jeszcze w Warszawie. Jego ojciec był w Warszawie. On sam był w Warszawie. Z rodzicami. Jego mama… mama żyła, mieszkał z nimi, był w Warszawie i…  
Do czorta, nie powinien włóczyć się po świecie, tylko jechać prosto do Warszawy! Może tata dałby się namówić na zaniechanie tajnego nauczania? Może nigdy nie musiałby uciekać? Mama by przeżyła, mieszkaliby razem w Warszawie i…  
Z rozmyślań wyrwał go znajomy głos, tłumaczący coś o przewozie zwierząt. Zerknął na idącego obok niego Smugę z niepewną miną.   
Jak złym przyjacielem okazałby się, gdyby w tej chwili zrezygnował z wyprawy i wrócił do Europy? Gdyby ocalił swoją rodzinę…?   
Może to wszystko mogłoby się potoczyć lepiej?   
Wyjechałby teraz, dotarł do Warszawy, nim Pawłow wpadłby na ślad jego ojca. Zabrał z Warszawy całą ich trójkę… czwórkę, bo kapitana Nowickiego też. Zabrałby ich do Hamburga. Tata mógłby spotkać Smugę w innych okolicznościach. Mogliby wszyscy razem ruszyć na wyprawy, _tak_?   
\- Pan się tak nie przejmuje, na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda to źle, ale nic się nie będzie działo.   
Drgnął, wytrącając się z zadumy ponownie. Zdał sobie sprawę, że Smuga odnotował jego zamartwianie się.   
\- Skoro pan tak mówi – mruknął, nie chcąc okazać, że szczerze to pojęcia nie ma, o czym oni niby rozmawiali.  
\- Niech się pan po prostu nie zbliża do klatek w pojedynkę.  
\- Oczyw… - zaraz, zaraz jakich cholera klatek?!   
Spojrzał na Smugę już przytomniej, unosząc brwi.  
\- Dostaną osobną kajutę. Ogarniemy karmienie tak, by nikt nie zaglądał w pojedynkę do nich – mówił dalej podróżnik ze spokojem – Spędziły razem trochę czasu w niewoli, nie powinny skakać sobie do gardeł. Ale rozdzielimy je na wszelki wypadek, gdyby pogoda się popsuła.  
Szlag. Co? Jakie klatki, co oni niby mieli przewieźć?  
\- Jest pan pewien, że to bezpieczne? Jak duże klatki mają? – spróbował skłonić go do szerszego wyjaśnienia, tym razem już z uwagą słuchając.  
\- Wie pan, pewności to nie ma nigdy. Ale nikogo nie zżarły płynąc już kawałek z nami, to i tutaj nie powinno być problemu. Jak mówiłem, niech się pan po prostu do nich nie zbliża za bardzo. Mieliśmy ich nie tresować – westchnął lekko, z rezygnacją.  
Tresować? Od kiedy oni w ogóle mogli tresować zwierzęta, które łowili? I to takie, do których mieli się nie zbliżać…?  
Zmarszczył brwi, myśląc intensywnie.  
\- Czemu?  
\- Nabywca chce zrobić to sam.   
Nie podobało mu się to. Więc nie wieźli nic do zoo, tylko do prywatnej osoby? Nie, stanowczo mu się to nie podobało.  
\- Wolno nam dostarczać zwierzęta do czyichś zbiorów? – nie wytrzymał, musiał spytać.  
Smuga rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie.   
\- Nie robimy tego. Lamparty zostają w Bombaju, skąd przewiozą je do Alwaru. Maharadża związał z nami umowę. Powiedzmy, że pasjonują go rożne wielkie kotowate. Dzięki temu dostaniemy pomoc na resztę wyprawy. To nie zbiory prywatne, powiedziałbym raczej, że małe zoo w przygotowaniu, tylko bez wybiegów.   
Och. Alwar. No tak… w sumie to było nawet logiczne. Zainteresowanie drapieżnymi kotami też pamiętał… to małe zoo w prawdzie raczej nie powstało, ale tak… jak najbardziej rodzina maharadży lubiła wielkie koty.   
\- Już panu o tym mówiłem. Od którego momentu mnie pan nie słuchał?  
Szlag. _„Jakoś od początku rozmowy?”_  
Spojrzał na niego zmieszany.  
\- Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się… Port Said… to miasto mi się dość mocno kojarzy z pewnymi… wydarzeniami i po prostu…  
\- Był pan już tu?  
\- Sporo o nim czytałem… - wykręcił się Tomek, ani nie potwierdziwszy, ani nie zaprzeczywszy.  
\- Rozumiem. No tak, to rzeczywiście ciekawa okolica…   
Tomek niemal z ulgą spojrzał na niego, wyczekując ciekawej, barwnej opowieści krajoznawczej. Nie otrzymał jej jednak. Towarzysz zamilkł po prostu, nad czymś się zamyślając.  
Hm. Czyli za kilka lat będzie gadał tylko dlatego, by Tomka czymś zająć? Ciekawe.   
Lamparty były dwa. Tomek odetchnął z ulgą, gdy z rozmowy Smugi z człowiekiem, który przybył ze zwierzętami, wywnioskował, że płynęły z nimi tylko te dwa lamparty.   
_„Dzięki Bogu, że nie tygrys”_ – skwitował w duchu, z odległości przyglądając się ustaleniom załadowania zwierząt na statek.  
Rozejrzał się znów po porcie. Cholera jasna, no czuł się, jakby był tutaj może tydzień wcześniej… później? Diabli nadal ten cyrk z podróżą w czasie.  
Żeby on jeszcze wierzył w magię, to byłoby nawet zrozumiałe i…  
Przestał oddychać, gdy w oczy rzuciła mu się sylwetka, której naprawdę nie spodziewał się ujrzeć.  
Odwrócił się powoli, wbijając w nią zdruzgotany wzrok. Sam nie miał pojęcia, kiedy zaczął ku niej iść, bojąc się choćby mrugnąć powiekami, by mu nie zniknęła.  
Nie rozmyła się, nie wchłonął jej tłum.  
Wciąż trwała przy murze, skulona na ziemi, w podartej odzieży. Starzec monotonnie mruczał coś do siebie, schylony nad ziemią, z zasłoniętą twarzą.  
Tomek zbliżył się do niego na odległość kroku. Przystanął, przyglądając się z uwagą. Starzec chyba go nie dostrzegł…  
Sięgnął więc do kieszeni, nim zdążył pomyśleć. Pochylił się, rzucając monetę tuż przy jego nogach. Koścista, wychudzona dłoń zgarnęła pieniążek błyskawicznym ruchem.   
Spojrzenie uniosło się na niego, chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu. A potem wróżbita zaśmiał się krótko, cicho i kaszląco.  
No cudownie. Pierwszorzędny ubaw.  
To miłe, że samym swym pojawieniem się poprawiał ludziom humor. Przemiłe.  
Wróżbita schował monetę, potem spojrzał na niego znów.  
\- W dalekim i dzikim kraju znajdziesz to, czego inni będą szukali bezskutecznie. Kiedy to się stanie, zyskasz najlepszego przyjaciela…  
\- Który nigdy nie powie ani słowa, wiem – przerwał mu Tomek – Nie to. Ta wróżba już się sprawdziła… to znaczy sprawdzi, ale… Nieważne. Nie ma pan może… jakiejś innej dla mnie…?   
Starzec wpatrywał się w niego ze spokojem, wciąż lekko rozbawiony.  
\- Zyskasz przyjaciela, którego przyczyną upadku się staniesz – dokończył bez emocji, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  
Znów wróciło to zimno, otulające jego serce. Tomek z trudem złapał oddech. Skinął lekko głową.  
\- Czy… czy może mi pan powiedzieć więcej…?   
Wróżbita nie odpowiedział, znów pochylając się nad ziemią. Przesunął palcami po podłożu, mrucząc cicho, sennie wręcz:  
\- Każda magia ma swoją cenę…   
Tomek bez namysłu sięgnął po drugą monetę. Wróżbita zaśmiał się pod nosem ponownie, patrząc na niego z taką uciechą, jakby spełniły się jego najśmielsze sny, albo czyjś żart przeszedł jego wszelkie oczekiwania.  
Rzucił mu monetę mimo to.  
\- Tu pan jest – znajomy głos rozległ się za nim w tej samej chwili, gdy wychudzona dłoń wróżbity złapała pieniążek.   
Szlag!  
Smuga podszedł do niego, rozkładając lekko dłonie.  
\- Miał pan pomóc z wnoszeniem klatek, a nie wspierać lokalny biznes naciągaczy – zauważył, rzucając niechętne spojrzenie wróżbicie.  
Tomek zmusił się do zachowania spokoju.  
\- Już idę, przepraszam. Dogonię pana za minutę.  
Wrócił spojrzeniem do starca, który gapił się w ziemię, ale wciąż wydawał się rozbawiony ich obecnością.  
\- Wierzy pan we wróżby? – Smuga zerknął na niego niemal z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Są na niebie i ziemi rzeczy, o których nie śniło się naszym filozofom – odparł Tomek z lekkim uśmiechem.  
Podróżnik sceptycznie wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Niby tak. Skoro uważa pan za jedną z nich dowiedzenie się, że czeka na pana wspaniałe życie, ale będzie też sporo trudu i takie tam, to no cóż, jak pan sam ocenia.  
Tomek odniósł wrażenie, że wróżbita roześmiał się jeszcze bardziej na te słowa. Wymusił lekki uśmiech.  
\- Ma pan słuszność, tego typu oczywistości są stratą czasu i oszustwem. Ale po prostu… ten człowiek też musi jakoś siebie utrzymać. Dla mnie strata niewielka. A zawsze to ktoś z nim porozmawia i kupi sobie coś do jedzenia.  
Szare spojrzenie spoczęło na starcu. Smuga zawahał się.   
Potem sam sięgnął do kieszeni kurtki, rzucając wróżbicie monetę.  
\- Tu mnie pan przekonał.  
_„Cholera jasna…”_ – tylko tak Tomek mógł to skwitować.  
Dłoń drapieżnym ruchem chwyciła pieniążek. Oczy starca uniosły się na podróżnika.   
\- Przestaniesz się śmiać…  
\- Dobra, dzięki, nie trzeba – Tomek zamachał ręką – Panie Smuga, ja pana dogonię zaraz, obiecuję – nie zauważył, że niemal go odgonił, wchodząc pomiędzy niego a wróżbitę.  
Smuga uniósł brwi.  
\- Czekaj pan, brzmiało to ciekawie.  
\- Nie chce pan tej wróżby, niech mi pan zaufa – nalegał Tomek wręcz desperacko.  
Podróżnik uśmiechnął się niezręcznie.  
\- Ledwo pana znam – przypomniał łagodnie.  
Diabli, cholera nadali tego wróżbitę!   
\- Ale wydaje się pan w to naprawdę wierzyć… - podróżnik zerknął na wróżbitę, potem wzruszył lekko ramionami – Zachowaj więc swoje mądrości dla siebie, szlachetny mężu – dodał z rozbawieniem do starca.  
Tomek w myśli uznał, że naprawdę chciałby go kopnąć.  
Wróżbita nie odpowiedział, odprowadził wzrokiem Smugę, gdy ten ruszył w stronę statku. Zaśmiał się znów, cicho i szczerze.  
Tomek spojrzał na starca wyczekująco.  
\- Moja wróżba… da mi pan ją?  
\- Już ją otrzymałeś, szlachetny przybyszu – chyba spodobało mu się to określenie, skinął głową zadowolony z jego zmodyfikowanej formy.  
Tomek w myśli kopnął Smugę po raz drugi.   
\- Czy nie mogę dowiedzieć się jeszcze czegoś? Zapłaciłem za magię – przypomniał wymownie.  
\- Nie zapłaciłeś – wróżbita uniósł na niego wzrok – Za ciebie zapłaci ktoś inny, kogo ty do ostatniej chwili będziesz chciał ocalić, nie przyjmując tego, za co on zapłacić musi.   
\- I co dalej…? – Tomek wyczekująco skinął głową.  
\- Nic więcej nie mam dla ciebie, szlachetny przybyszu.  
\- A mój towarzysz? Jego wróżba?  
\- Jest tylko jego – starzec pokręcił głową – Nie twoja.  
Tomek zacisnął szczęki ze złością.  
\- Przekażę mu.  
\- Nie musisz. Znasz tę wróżbę, prawda? – starzec pochylił się znów, mrucząc coś do siebie w ojczystym języku.  
Tomek zerknął na molo, w stronę statku. Smuga wyczekująco uniósł dłonie. Cholera jasna…  
Ruszył do niego szybko, zostawiając mruczącego do siebie wróżbitę w świętym spokoju. Miał wrażenie, że odprowadził go jego cichy, serdecznie ubawiony śmiech. 

*****

Oczywiście, że pogoda się zepsuła.  
Ledwie zerwał się wiatr, uderzający w statek i burzący fale wokół nich, Tomek uznał, że ostatecznie znienawidził fatum, czy cokolwiek tam odpowiadało za jego los.  
Od razu zaczął szukać na statku Smugi, z tyłu głowy mając tylko jedno: _„iluminator się rozwali, lamparty wyjdą i ktoś się im napatoczy do kajuty!”._  
Podróżnik był jednak cholernie zabiegany, pomagając zabezpieczyć ładunek i przyjął namowy o dodatkowe zabezpieczenie lampartów z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem.   
\- Niech się pan nie obawia, krypa wytrzyma! – odkrzyknął po prostu.  
\- To ja się zajmę lampartami!  
\- Miał się pan do nich nie zbliżać! – przypomniał Smuga, kończąc wiązanie liny wokół kilku skrzyń ze sprzętem.  
Ryk wichury wzmógł się jeszcze bardziej. Tomek przytrzymał się ściany, podszedł bliżej powoli, balansując ciałem w rytm kołysania.  
\- Dam sobie radę!! – zapewnił, przekrzykując nadciągający sztorm.   
Niezdecydowane spojrzenie zwróciło się na niego. Smuga chwilę bez słowa szarpał się z wiązaniem, przytrzymując zsuwające się na niego skrzynie. Tomek podparł konstrukcję z drugiej strony, ponawiając okrzyk:  
\- Niech mi pan pozwoli pomóc!  
Znów to nieprzekonane, odległe spojrzenie.  
_„Nie ufa mi… nie ufa, że ktoś po za nim zrobi to porządnie…”_ – przemknęło przez myśl Tomkowi, gdy nagle coś zrozumiał.  
\- Wiąż pan skrzynie, ja zajrzę do lampartów!  
Nie, no cholera jasna!!  
\- Broń!! – wrzasnął za nim, gdy Smuga ruszył na korytarz – Niech pan weźmie ze sobą broń!  
\- Lamparty są w klatkach! – zauważył podróżnik uspokajającym wręcz tonem.  
\- A co jeśli już nie?!  
Niespodziewanie Smuga cofnął się nieco do niego, pomagając dokończyć wiązanie z drugiej strony. Na chwilę ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Podróżnik westchnął z rezygnacją.  
\- Doceniam, że troszczy się pan o bezpieczeństwo wyprawy – rzekł donośnie, by Tomek usłyszał – Ale o to się pan martwić nie musi!!  
\- Na wszelki wypadek, niech pan…  
\- Same sobie klatki nie otworzą!! – zapewnił Smuga z lekkim rozbawieniem jego przejmowaniem się, a potem sobie poszedł.   
Ugh!! Jaki ten człowiek był uparty!  
Tomek docisnął skrzynię gniewnie, jakby to była jej wina, że szanowny kierownik wyprawy robił wszystko po swojemu.  
Dokończył zabezpieczenia sprzętu. A potem rzucił się biegiem do swojej kajuty po karabin. Prawie zmiótł z powierzchni ziemi jakiegoś człowieka, który mu się napatoczył. Nawet nie odnotował, kto to był. Chwycił sztucer w pół kroku, zawracając w progu.  
Z duszą na ramieniu pognał do kajuty z lampartami.   
Cholera, jasna cholera, przecież on osiwieje na tej wyprawie!  
Ileż metrów miał ten korytarz?!  
Wpadł do kajuty biegiem, otwierając drzwi kopniakiem i unosząc od razu karabin.  
Smuga podskoczył na ten widok, z pełnym urazy sykiem.  
\- Człowieku, zdurniałeś?!  
Tomek odetchnął ciężko. Opuścił broń, ledwie spojrzał wokoło.  
Oba lamparty nerwowo krążyły po swoich klatkach. Oba były w zamkniętych klatkach. Skoble były całe. Klatki też.   
Smuga wstał od nich, przeszywając go zdezorientowanym spojrzeniem na pograniczu złości.  
\- Panie Wołodyjowski, pan to odłoży.  
\- Przepraszam… - Tomek złapał oddech już spokojniej – Przepraszam, myślałem, że… że one…  
\- Żaden wielki kot nie otworzyłby sobie sam skobla w klatce. To jest fizycznie niemożliwe – zapewnił go zmęczonym tonem podróżnik, ewidentnie dobity jego nadgorliwym panikowaniem.  
_„Byś się zdziwił…”_ – prychnął w myśli Tomek.  
\- Przepraszam – powtórzył na głos, kiwając głową – Spaczenie po… po dawnej przygodzie…  
Surowe spojrzenie nieco złagodniało na te słowa. Smuga skinął lekko głową, podchodząc ku niemu.  
\- Rozumiem. Jak sam pan widzi, wszystko w porządku. Wracamy na pokład, musimy pomóc załodze.  
Tomek z całej siły opanował chęć zostania w kajucie ze sztucerem w dłoni, łypiąc na klatki podejrzliwie. Wyszedł za Smugą.  
Serce przestało mu łomotać dopiero kilka minut później.  
I właśnie wtedy wyczuł na sobie badawcze spojrzenie podróżnika. No tak. Troszkę podejrzanie wypadł z tym niepotrzebnym wejściem do kajuty z buta, z karabinem gotowym do strzału. Smuga ślepy nie był…   
Nie miał jednak sposobności zacząć o cokolwiek pytać, dopóki nie upewnili się, że pomogli załodze we wszystkim, w czym się pomóc dało.   
Wyżynając z wody kurtkę, Smuga bacznym spojrzeniem wodził za Tomkiem, który kręcił się niespokojnie przez chwilę po mesie, nim wyraźnie spięty, przysiadł na samym krańcu ławy.   
\- Nie lubi pan lampartów? – rzucił wreszcie Smuga zupełnie neutralnym tonem rozmowy o pogodzie.  
Tomek drgnął, nerwowo wzruszając ramionami, dopiero po długiej chwili uniósł na niego wzrok.   
\- Skąd taki pomysł?  
\- Coś pana skłoniło do myślenia, że lamparty wyjdą.  
\- Miałem kiedyś bardzo nieprzyjemną przygodę z innym dużym kotem, który wydostał się z klatki nieszczęśliwym przypadkiem. Przepraszam za wtrącanie się, to był odruch – odparł wymijająco, odwracając spojrzenie na ścianę.  
Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Smuga skinął odrobinę głową.  
\- Rozumiem. Ktoś wtedy zginął…?  
\- Nie, ale… ale było blisko – Tomek wrócił do niego wzrokiem, z ulgą wyłapując w tym głosie znajomą, łagodnie uważną nutę wyczekiwania na wyjaśnienia.   
Podróżnik skinął delikatnie głową, bez fałszywego współczucia, a raczej z ponurym zrozumieniem ze strony kogoś, kto też już otarł się o śmierć i wie, że czasami po prostu nie ma na to słów.  
\- Czy przebywanie z lampartami będzie dla pana trudne?  
\- Co? Nie, nie. To nie tak. Nie przeszkadzają mi one. Mogę się nimi zajmować. Po prostu… nie wziął pan broni i myślałem, że… od razu zafiksowałem się na myśli, że nie mogę… nie mogę dopuścić, by to się znów stało.  
\- Rozumiem. Umie się pan obchodzić ze zwierzętami?  
\- Tak, nawet… nawet tak – Tomek uśmiechnął się blado.  
\- Jeśli to panu pomoże zwalczyć uraz do nich, możemy podzielić się obowiązkami przy lampartach – zaproponował niepewnie dość Smuga, usiłując chyba jakoś okazać swoje wsparcie.  
Wydał mu się już znacznie bardziej znajomy, gdy tak nie do końca przekonany zerknął na niego, namyślając się nad kwestią pomagania komuś i tego, jak to u licha zrobić.  
\- Dziękuję panu – skinął delikatnie głową.   
\- To od jutra, dobrze? Ja panu rozpiszę wszystko, pokażę, upewnię się, że pan wie i… - urwał, z namysłem ocenił Tomka spojrzeniem – Chyba, że pan już sam dobrze wie, jak zajmować się tego typu zwierzętami?  
Tomek zmusił się do zachowania niezmiennie spokojnej miny. Uśmiechnął się lekko niezręcznie.  
\- Coś tam wiem, ale wolałbym, by pan jednak ustalił zasady.  
\- Mhm. Ale zajmował się już pan takimi zwierzętami?  
\- Cóż… zdarzyło się.  
\- Bez urazy, ale jak na tak młodego człowieka ma pan całkiem obszerne doświadczenie podróżnicze – zauważył spokojnie Smuga, choć jego ton nieco zdradzał zaciekawienie.  
Tomek zaśmiał się wymuszenie.  
\- Miałem szczęście trafić na dość… niezwykłych ludzi i… i jakoś tak wyszło.   
\- Ciekawe – przyznał podróżnik, rozwieszając kurtkę i na chwilę odwracając się od niego.  
Tomek zawahał się. W sumie, to co mu szkodziło, by…  
\- A pan?  
\- Hm?  
\- No pan też jest… znaczy, bez urazy, ale pan też sędziwy nie jest.  
Smuga roześmiał się lekko, zerkając na niego.  
\- No bardzo panu dziękuję, cenna obserwacja.  
\- Chodziło mi o to, że też ma pan spore doświadczenie i… proszę mnie poprawić, jeśli się mylę, ale nie po raz pierwszy kieruje pan taką wyprawą, tak?  
Smuga wzruszył lekko ramionami.  
\- Zdarzyło się – odparł z małym uśmiechem.  
_„Cholerna szuja”_ – mruknął w myśli Tomek, gdy oceniwszy jego minę, wyłapał ten dobrze mu znany, lekko prowokujący uśmiech samym kątem ust.  
Teraz stanowczo bardziej przypominał _ich_ Smugę.  
Do chwili, aż uznawszy, że te kilka minut rozmowy są wystraczającą integracją, pożegnał go ruchem dłoni i sobie poszedł w cholerę.   
Ta. Ewidentnie średnio przywykł do współpracy z ludźmi na zasadzie innej niż poprawnych stosunków między pracownikami.  
Tomek z lekkim smutkiem przywołał w pamięci wszystkie chwile, gdy spędzał z nim nawet kilka godzin, zasłuchany w barwne opowieści o dalekich krajach, zasypując podróżnika pytaniami i wciąż spotykając się z życzliwym, cierpliwym zrozumieniem.  
_„Tato… coś ty z nim zrobił…?”_ – westchnął w myśli, gdy z porównania tych dwóch postaw dotarł do niego jeden zatrważający wniosek.  
To nie był ich Smuga. Ten człowiek miał przed sobą jeszcze długą drogę, by stać się jego opiekunem.   
Przerażeniem napawała go myśl, że jeśli on zawali, Smuga się tym kimś nie stanie nigdy… bo Tomek jakoś nie potrafił pozbyć się wrażenia, że ten człowiek zmieni się przede wszystkim dzięki Andrzejowi Wilmowskiemu.   
Ale do tego musiał go spotkać…

Mimo wszystko Tomek nabrał nieco nadziei, gdy reszta rejsu minęła całkiem spokojnie. Kilka razy udało mu się nawet dopaść Smugę, by z nim porozmawiać. Kilka razy coś rzuciło mu się w oczy, coś mu zaczęło nie pasować.   
Kilka razy z bolesnym rozczarowaniem napotkał w tych rozmowach suchą, zdystansowaną naturę kogoś, kto liczył tylko na siebie i nikogo nie potrzebował.  
Kilka razy wręcz przeciwnie, miał wrażenie, że tak naprawdę człowiek, którego znał, wciąż jest z nim… i trzeba się było tylko dokopać do niego, przebijając mur, jaki Smuga wzniósł wokół siebie już chyba całkiem dawno temu.

Kto wie… może wcale nie będzie tak źle…?  
Z taką myślą zszedł na ląd w Bombaju. 

Trzy godziny później los uświadomił go, że optymizm to drugi krok do piekła, zaraz po ciekawości. 


	3. Byłoby dość dobrze...

Zaciągnął się dymem powoli, uparcie wpatrując się w ciemną linię horyzontu, widoczną z dachu domu, na którym siedział. Tak. Powoli, istniała tylko ta dal. Nic więcej się nie działo.  
Nie mogło się dziać. Nie naprawdę.  
Ot, po prostu siedział sobie na kamiennym murku na płaskim dachu, wypalał drugiego papierosa i gapił się na świat wokoło.  
Nic więcej się nie działo.  
Nie było resztek szkła i ziemi wytrzepanych z ubrania i włosów, nie było bólu poobijanych od upadku żeber i ramion, ani niezręcznego milczenia, ani tej małej kałuży krwi. Ani jego zakrwawionej koszuli, czy prowizorycznego opatrunku na jego przedramieniu. Nic z tych rzeczy.  
Nie siedział też w Bombaju, cofnąwszy się w czasie, nie odzywając się od dziesięciu minut do człowieka, którego miał poznać za kilka lat. Nie. Po prostu nie.  
Odetchnął powoli, z trudem. Wstrząsnął głową.  
\- Ja… - odkaszlnął, znów umilkł na chwilę – Nie mam pojęcia, jak ja się w to wpakowałem…  
Smuga prychnął lekko, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Nie uznaję się za eksperta. Ale mam wrażenie, że masz pan to we krwi po prostu.   
Zmęczone spojrzenie spoczęło na brudnej sylwetce dość poobijanego podróżnika.   
\- Mówi pan…? – westchnął Tomek zrezygnowanym tonem.  
Smuga machinalnie przejechał wierzchem dłoni po boku twarzy, na którym widniał, dostrzegalny bez większego trudu, siniec po zderzeniu z rozpędzonym kawałkiem drewna, tymczasowo służącym takiemu jednemu typowi za broń.  
\- Takie odniosłem wrażenie.  
Tomek westchnął tylko. Ostrożnie oparł dłoń obok opatrunku na przedramieniu. Skinął lekko głową.  
\- Ja wcale nie szukam kłopotów…  
Smuga roześmiał się cicho, kiwając głową z rozbawieniem.  
\- Może więc po prostu one szukają pana…?  
Tomek tylko westchnął ponownie.  
Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak on się w to wpakował. Ani jak wciągnął w to Smugę. Ani jak, do cholery jasnej, udało mu się tak po prostu wpakować w bójkę w ciemnym zaułku, odhaczyć pościg po dachach zabudowań, spaść z jednego, znów się pobić i finalnie…  
Ech, szkoda gadać. To nie powinno się dziać.  
Nie powinno go tu w ogóle być.  
\- No dobra, Robin Hoodzie…  
\- Smuga, nic już pan nie mów, to nawet nie jest śmieszne.  
Zduszony śmiech dotarł do niego całkiem wyraźnie. Podróżnik obrzucił go ubawionym spojrzeniem.  
\- Pan wybaczy, ale to naprawdę było…  
\- Głupie.  
\- O tak. To na pewno. Ale też szlachetne.  
Tomek spojrzał na niego zdołowany, szukając jakiejkolwiek pociechy. Naprawdę liczył na jakiś mądry wywód udowadniający, że wcale aż tak nie zawalił sprawy.  
\- Skrajnie nieodpowiedzialne i głupie, tak – dokończył Smuga ze spokojem – Ale też szlachetne.  
\- To nie pomaga – uświadomił go Tomek kwaśno.  
\- Przepraszam.  
Znów zapadła cisza.  
Tomek tylko pokręcił głową sam do siebie.  
Jasna cholera, że też musiał zapomnieć o opanowaniu i zrobić po swojemu. Jasna cholera, że Smuga nagle odkrył w sobie pokłady dobra i pognał za nim. Ugh, no duet się z nich zrobił pierwsza klasa.

Smuga zabrał go na lądzie do urzędnika, któremu przekazywali klatki z lampartami. Dowiedziawszy się od niego, że jakiś jego znajomy przybędzie do Bombaju lada chwila, postanowił na niego zaczekać.   
Tomek w duchu spodziewał się Pandita Davasarmana. Ciekaw tych wszystkich historii, których nie był uczestnikiem, namówił kierownika wyprawy, by zostać razem z nim.  
No, ale że Smuga na tyłku długo usiedzieć nie umiał, poszli się szwendać po mieście. A że Tomek miał po prostu dar przyciągania kłopotów, wpakował się w konkretną szarpaninę, gdy wyłapał w tłumie, jak zamaskowany mężczyzna wyszarpał pakunek siedzącej na ulicy kobiecie.   
Kobieta miała przy sobie trójkę małych dzieci. Nikt na krzyki nie zareagował, a Tomek… cóż, Tomek był Tomkiem.   
Ani się Smuga obejrzał, jego nowy znajomy zniknął w tłumie za rogiem, goniąc złodzieja.  
Póki Tomek był jeden i złodziej był jeden, wszystko szło całkiem w porządku. Dopędził go szybko, rozpychając tłum z ulicy, obalił na ziemię celnym ciosem w kark i zabrał pakunek.  
Ale zaraz potem zebrał pałką w żebra, uchylając się przed nożem w ostatniej chwili. Dosłownie wlazł za złodziejem na uliczkę, gdzie samotnie nie powinien się był nigdy zapuszczać żaden domorosły obrońca uciśnionych.   
Smuga dopadł do nich w połowie szarpaniny, strasząc wezwaniem policji. On akurat pamiętał o rewolwerze i nie miał oporów uświadomić o tym reszty.  
Ale Tomek nie dał mu strzelić do nikogo. Nie w plecy. Nie bezbronnym. Nawet jeśli to byli złodzieje.   
Nie dał mu strzelić, po prostu złapał go za bark, ścigając na dół rewolwer, gdy nagłe wparowanie uzbrojonego typa zmieniło cały wygląd sytuacji i grupa napastników, jak zrobiłby każdy rozsądnie myślący człowiek, zwiała im na zabudowania.   
Smuga wyraźnie z trudem powstrzymał się od zwyzywania go od ostatnich na ulicy tak, jak stali. No i nie bardzo miał ku temu sposobność.   
Tomek rzucił się w pościg za złodziejami, wspinając na niski strop. Usłyszał za sobą przegłos kilku gniewnym określeń. Ale Smuga go nie zostawił, pobiegł za nim.  
I cóż… jakoś tak się złożyło, że finalnie stali się atrakcją całej ulicy, z hukiem zwalając się na łeb na szyję po straganie, łamiąc sobą dwa daszki, przewracając kosze z owocami i wzbudzając sporą sensację w ciżbie ludzi.  
Ostatecznie dopięli swego. Dorwali ich.  
Za cenę bójki, zrobienia rabanu jak wojsko pod Grunwaldem, obitej twarzy Smugi, jego żeber i ciosu nożem w lewe przedramię.  
Zasłonił się przed tym ostrzem w ostatniej chwili, przyjmując na rękę cios wymierzony w żebra.   
Sekundę później Smuga huknął złodzieja z nożem w potylicę, rozbijając mu na głowie całkiem spory wazon.  
Policja przyszła sama, nie musieli nikogo wzywać.  
Na szczęście znajomości Smugi i jego umiejętność szybkiego, głośnego wyłożenia swoich racji w sposób nieugięty, uchroniły ich przed osadzeniem w jednej celi razem z tą bandą.   
Proponowano im pomoc, ale Tomek naprawdę nie chciał zostawiać po sobie śladu w jakichkolwiek jeszcze papierach. Szepnął Smudze coś o urzędasach i niepotrzebnej dziabdzianinie, odciągając go za ramię w bok. Nie napotkał większego oporu. Najwyraźniej Smuga też za gryzipiórkami nie za bardzo przepadał.   
Zmyli się z zasięgu wzroku zebranych gapiów, znikając w małej uliczce. Rzucili się biegiem praktycznie bez konsultacji ze sobą, szybko oddalając od zbiegowiska.   
Smuga nie odezwał się do niego, dopóki nie wrócili chyłkiem na miejsce kradzieży. Tomek podrzucił paczkę kobiecie, ze zmieszaniem uciekając od zdumionych, wylewnych podziękowań.  
Dopiero wtedy poczuł na sobie uważne spojrzenie.   
Smuga kiwnął na niego, przodem wspiął się na jeden dach, dość ostentacyjnie ignorując fakt, że oto znów łazili komuś po cholernym domu.  
Tomek czekał na kazanie. Tak, od kiedy tylko przestali się tłuc, czekał na porządny ochrzan. Ale jak dotąd podróżnik nawet przelotnie nie zwrócił mu uwagi.  
Zerknął na okrwawioną rękę Tomka znacząco.  
\- Niech pan siada i mi to pokaże.  
\- To nic… to… tylko draśnięte – usiłował zapewnić, ale nieugięcie spokojne spojrzenie przekonało go dość szybko.  
Usiadł, wyciągając rękę posłusznie, podwinąwszy rękaw.  
Smuga zawahał się. Przyjrzał się ranie. A potem nagle wyjął spod klapy kurtki nóż. Obejrzał uważnie ostrze.   
\- Skąd pan to ma…?   
\- Zabrałem tamtemu, jak się wywalił – wyjaśnił Smuga ze spokojem, odkładając nóż na ziemię – Nie wydaje się być specjalnie… hm, niebezpieczny, ale no czysty to on nie jest.  
Sięgnął do sakwy, chwilę w niej grzebał, nim wyjął małą piersiówkę. Szybkim chlustem oblał ranę, zahaczając przy okazji o swoją prawą dłoń.  
Tomek skrył syk bólu, zaciskając szczęki.  
Szare spojrzenie uniosło się na niego.  
\- Zaboli teraz – ostrzegł go Smuga z niezmąconym spokojem.  
Zaboli? Cholerne świeczki przed oczami zobaczył, gdy nagle silna dłoń zawarła się na ranie, wyciskając ją mocno, precyzyjnie i długo, aż do obfitego krwawienia. Zacisnął szczęki aż do bólu, zamykając oczy.  
Znów tamten piekący płyn, śmierdzący alkoholem.  
\- W porządku. Na statku dostanie pan coś porządniejszego, ale na razie wystarczy – orzekł podróżnik nadal tym swoim beznamiętnym tonem – Jak się pan czuje? Żadnego mrowienia wokół rany, braku czucia czy zawrotów głowy?  
\- Nie, wszystko… wszystko w porządku, dziękuję… - wymamrotał przez zaciśnięte wciąż zęby, gdy Smuga kończył opatrunek.  
Zerknął na niego powoli, ciężko łapiąc oddech.  
\- Przepraszam za to – Smuga wskazał wymownie jego rękę samym spojrzeniem, nie odrywając się od wiązania – Ale lepiej na chwilę zacisnąć zęby, niż pół miesiąca bać się, że rana się nie goi.  
\- Mówi pan…? – słabo spytał Tomek, któremu w głowie zawirowało dopiero na te słowa.  
Podróżnik posłał mu blady uśmiech, odsuwając się lekko.  
\- Tak. Lepiej nigdy nie ufać nożom. Cholera wie, co na nich jest. Niby to mniej paskudne niż grot strzały, ale za to na takim ostrzu może być wszystko. Dla pewności zawsze lepiej ranę wycisnąć od razu.  
Tomek opanował się w ostatniej chwili, by czegoś nie powiedzieć. Z goryczą spojrzał na towarzysza.  
_„On wiedział od początku. W Afryce. Wiedział, że daliśmy ciała… on zrobiłby to inaczej… wiedział, że zawaliliśmy, jeszcze nim trucizna zaczęła działać…”_ – wydusił do siebie w myśli.  
Gardło mu się ścisnęło, gdy to zrozumiał.  
Przecież gdy wtedy Smuga tylko się obudził, od razu zapytał, jak rana. I spytał, jak ją opatrzyli. I nie wspomnieli nic o wyciśnięciu jej. I wiedział. Wiedział, że jeśli nóż był choćby brudny, rana będzie się goić koszmarnie, w cholernej dżungli, bez dostępu do profesjonalnych lekarzy i… i on sobie po prostu już tylko czekał, kiedy zacznie się czuć coraz gorzej i gorzej. Wiedział, dobrze wiedział. Nie chciał ich martwić, nie chciał, by się obwiniali, że mogli zrobić dla niego więcej.   
\- Źle się pan czuje…? - łagodny ton wyrwał go z zadumy.  
\- W porządku, nic, nic to…  
Manierka stuknęła go w dłoń.  
\- Nie powinienem panu proponować w godzinach pracy, ale proszę. Jako znieczulenie – dostrzegł u niego słaby, wymuszony wręcz uśmiech.  
\- Rum? – zaśmiał się miernie.  
\- Co? Nie, rozcieńczony spirytus. Lekko rozcieńczony.  
Tak, do odrdzewiania rur byłby znakomity. Aż go otrzepało.  
\- Wie pan, że się pacjenta powinno znieczulić przed zabiegiem, nie po? – mruknął, krzywiąc się lekko.  
Smuga zaśmiał się lekko, wstrząsając głową.  
\- Widzę, że humor panu wrócił. Dobrze, czyli nic panu nie będzie. Ale niech się pan wstrzyma z kolejnymi bójkami na jakieś pół godziny, dobrze?  
\- Przepraszam… - wymamrotał z lekkim zmieszaniem.   
\- Hm?  
\- No za… za ten pościg i w ogóle…  
\- Niech się pan nie przejmuje – szare oczy zabłysły niemal wesoło – Całkiem fajnie było.  
Tomek westchnął z rezygnacją i nic nie powiedział przez bardzo długą chwilę. Dał się poczęstować papierosem. Ale nie miał siły gadać.   
Smuga usiadł obok niego, też nic nie mówiąc, zamyśliwszy się nad czymś. Ale nie wydawał się na niego zły, choć zdaniem Tomka jak najbardziej miałby do tego prawo.  
Po chwili Tomkowi wydało się, że może nawet bardziej go to wszystko bawiło…   
Ta, choć tyle. Choć niepoprawne, miejscami niemal łobuzerskie poczucie humoru podróżnika było niezmienne.   
Nawet go to lekko podniosło na duchu, gdy zaczęli się cicho nabijać z jego szlachetnej głupoty, która kosztowała go trochę krwi i jeden lot z dachu na stragany.  
Ośmielił się więc nawet rzucić z rozbawieniem:  
\- Pan też nie lepszy ode mnie.   
\- Hm? – Smuga uniósł brwi, jakby naprawdę nie rozumiał.   
Ale Tomek wiedział, że zrozumiał. Oczy go zdradziły, lśniąc z rozbawieniem i dość nieprzystojąca mu dumą z tego faktu, że także wykazał się dość karkołomnym podejściem do sprawy.  
Dosłownie niemal karkołomnym. Tamten dach był mimo wszystko całkiem wysoki. Tomek dopiero po ochłonięciu uznał, że naprawdę mieli szczęście, skoro żaden z nich się nie połamał, ani nie nabił na jakiś ostry palik od straganu.  
\- No jest pan kierownikiem wyprawy. Jest pan starszy. Powinien pan postąpić jakoś…  
\- Hm? – wyczekujący wzrok doskonale poinformowanej, wyzutej z poczucia winy osoby.  
\- Odpowiedzialniej.  
Smuga zawahał się, nim machnął lekką ręką.  
\- Beznadziejny argument – uznał dobitnie, poważnym tonem wartym lepszej sprawy.   
Tomek nie wytrzymał, parsknął śmiechem.   
Z radością ujrzał naturalny, dobrze mu znany uśmiech na twarzy podróżnika, który tylko wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi.  
To był prawie ich Smuga…   
\- No nic, dobrze, że wszystko się szczęśliwie skończyło – zakończył wreszcie przerwę podróżnik, wstając z dachu – Myślę, że już wszyscy na tamtej ulicy zapomnieli o naszym istnieniu. Możemy zacząć wracać do portu, po drodze rozejrzymy się za Panditem.  
Tomek w duchu pogratulował sobie trafnej dedukcji. Wstał także, uśmiechając się wciąż lekko. Czuł się znacznie lepiej.  
Zapomniał nawet o bólu rozciętego przedramienia. Jakoś tak… pewniej się czuł, gdy ruszyli razem ulicą, przepychając się przez tłum. Jakoś rosło mu serce, gdy Smuga parę razy syknął do niego:  
\- Teraz pan nie patrz, ktoś chyba kradnie. Nie biegamy więcej po żadnym dachu. Nic pan nie widział.  
Miał ochotę dźgnąć go palcami z całej siły w bark albo żebra.  
Ale jednocześnie tak przyjemnie domowo, bezpiecznie się czuł, gdy mógł się całkiem przyjaźnie odgryzać się jego dogadywaniom, wymieniając z nim przy tym bardzo niedorosłe uśmiechy.   
Doszedł do wniosku, że gdyby jego ojciec miał pod opieką kiedyś ich dwóch w tym samym wieku, nie podołałby temu.   
Całe szczęście, że pan Smuga zdążył nieco spoważnieć, nim się poznali. Całe szczęście, że jednak to wszystko wokoło nie działo się naprawdę.  
Bo przecież się nie działo… to był chyba po prostu tylko sen…   
Tylko dziwacznie pomieszany sen, który wydawał się tak realny, jakby naprawdę szedł ulicami Bombaju, z rozciętą ręką i nadzieją, że mu się może udać przekonać Smugę do bycia tym człowiekiem, jako którego go znał.   
To był tylko sen… tak, musiał być.   
No bo _co_ innego niby miałoby to być, jeśli nie sen?

*********

Zdusił syk, zaciskając mocno zęby. Zamknął oczy. Odetchnął bardzo powoli, wsłuchując się w bicie własnego serca, które dudniło mu w uszach.  
Każde jedno uderzenie. Jeden cios. Jeden dowód, że się nie udało. Że zawiódł. Że nic z tego… że przegrali.  
Nie słyszał szelestu za sobą. W milczeniu gapił się w dżunglę, dopóki postać nie stanęła krok od niego.  
\- Wujek pana szuka.  
\- Już… powiedz, że zaraz przyjdę – mruknął niemrawo, niemal szeptem, niemal bez siły na głośniejszy ton.  
Nie odeszła z powrotem do obozu. Stała wciąż za nim, wpatrując się z wyczekiwaniem w sztywno wyprostowane plecy.  
\- Z Tomkiem bez zmian…? – spytała wreszcie cicho.  
Skinął tylko głową, nie odezwawszy się.  
\- Sally poszła spać, Zbyszek siedzi obok w razie czego.  
\- Dobrze. Ty też się połóż lepiej – odparł głuchym tonem, jakby sam nie rozumiał słów, które wypowiadał.  
\- Nie.  
Obejrzał się na nią, służąc tak stanowcze brzmienie głosu.  
Zmusił się do beznadziejnej imitacji uśmiechu.  
\- Nie każ mi wyganiać cię rozkazem, Nataszo.  
\- I tak nie pójdę – wzruszyła ramionami – Dlaczego tak pana dołuje fakt, że nic się nie dzieje? Stan Tomka się nie pogarsza, to już coś. Po prostu… śpi…  
\- Tak. Drugą dobę, a wszystko się miało skończyć po godzinie. Coś nie wyszło – wysyczał nagle, tracąc siły do opanowania goryczy, która zabrzmiała w jego głosie, desperacko dławiona.  
Natasza powoli skinęła głową.  
\- Albo po prostu… potrzeba mu więcej czasu.  
\- Nie rozumiem, co mogło pójść nie tak, skoro… - urwał, wrócił do niej spojrzeniem, marszcząc brwi – Co powiedziałaś?  
Natasza niemrawo wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Może mu trzeba na coś trochę więcej czasu?  
\- Na co niby? – ton podróżnika obniżył się lekko – Zaklęcie nie wymagało żadnego jego działania. Na co byłby mu czas?  
Natasza odwróciła wzrok na mroczny gąszcz dżungli przed nimi.  
\- Nie wiem, tak tylko…  
\- Nataszo – groźnie suchy ton nie miał już nawet krzty sympatii – Popatrz na mnie.   
Uniosła głowę ze spokojem, zaglądając w bezlitosne, szare oczy.  
Smuga zrozumiał po sekundzie ciężkiej ciszy.  
\- Coś ty zrobiła?! – syknął głuchym tonem.  
\- Skąd pomysł, że coś…  
\- Co zrobiłaś? Czemu nie zadziałało?! Co do cholery zrobiłaś?  
\- To, co należało – zawarła usta w wąską linię, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i z uporem dodała – Na co panu zabrakło wiary.  
Ledwo się opanował. Zacisnął dłoń mocno, zgrzytając zębami.  
\- Czy ty masz pojęcie, do jasnej cholery…  
\- Mam pojęcie i to bardzo duże! – syknęła na to – Pan też ma! Tomek by tego nie chciał!   
\- Tomek nie ma wyboru – wydusił przez zawarte szczęki – Tomek… umiera… i nie ma takiej opcji, by mu na to pozwolić. Jasne?   
\- Nikt nie mówił, że…  
\- Dlaczego przeszkodziłaś w zaklęciu?!  
\- Nie przeszkodziłam! – uniosła się wyraźnie Natasza – Wprowadziłam tylko jedną zmianę! Dałam mu wybór!   
\- Chryste, włożyłaś w jego ręce…  
\- Dwie opcje, albo nawet trzy… a pan nie dałby mu żadnej!  
\- Dość tego – syknął, ruszając gniewnym krokiem do obozu.  
\- Eleli Koghe panu nie pomoże!! Niech pan nawet nie próbuje. Wie pan, że tego się nie da cofnąć. Sen musi się dokończyć. Po prostu. Nie ma innej opcji zakończenia zaklęcia.  
Zatrzymał się.  
Odwrócił się w jej stronę, bardzo źle kryjąc emocje w głosie.  
\- Masz świadomość, że on może zginąć?   
\- Trochę więcej wiary…  
\- Do diabła z wiarą! Był prosty sposób! Jeden, cholerny, prosty sposób ocalenia go! Musiałaś się wmieszać?! – wysyczał, podchodząc bliżej, z utkwionym w niej wściekłym spojrzeniem.  
Mimo to Natasza nie wyglądała na choćby trochę przestraszoną. Zmierzyła go spojrzeniem, nim gorzko powtórzyła:  
\- Jeden prosty sposób…? Tak pan uważa?   
\- Nie byłoby wtedy żadnego ryzyka!  
\- I zniszczyłby pan komuś życie! – wycedziła dobitnie.  
\- By ich ratować! – odparł dokładnie takim samym tonem.  
Natasza pokręciła głową z rozczarowaną miną.  
\- Może i ukradłby pan losowi tylko jedno szczęśliwe zakończenie… ale zniszczyłby pan znacznie więcej ludzkich historii tym krokiem.  
\- To nie ma znaczenia – syknął, zaciskając nerwowo szczęki – Nie pamiętaliby tego.  
\- Nie wzbudza w panu nawet śladu skruchy myśl o okłamaniu wszystkich drogich panu osób?  
\- To miało na celu ocalić Tomka do jasnej cholery!!  
\- Ale jest inny sposób…  
\- Ryzykowny! Niesprawdzony i po prostu… - urwał, jakby już po prostu stracił siłę do dalszego syczenia na nią. Ciężko chwycił powietrze, pokręcił głową powoli – Naprawdę oczekiwałem, że choć ty zrozumiesz.  
\- Rozumiem – Natasza spojrzała na niego z żalem – Właśnie rozumiem. I właśnie dlatego nie pozwoliłam panu na coś… czego oni by nigdy panu nie wybaczyli.  
Długą chwilę trwała między nimi ciężka, grobowa cisza. W końcu Smuga posłał jej martwe, pełne goryczy spojrzenie.  
\- Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłaś.  
\- A może nic nie zrobiłam? Może los sam się upomniał o tę jedną historię? Może jest zbyt ważna, może zbyt wielu ludzi dotyczy, by ją stracić? Pomyślał pan o tym choć przez chwilę?   
Smuga podszedł krok ku niej, przez zawarte szczęki wydusił:  
\- Pomyślałem o tym, że w tamtym namiocie leży umierający chłopak, którego śmierć zniszczy życie kolejnym osobom. Dziecko. Cholerne dziecko, któremu nie mam zamiaru dać tak po prostu umrzeć, siedząc i licząc na cud, klepiąc paciorek!   
Natasza skinęła głową powoli, niemal dumnie.  
\- Nikt z nas nie ma zamiaru. I nie damy mu umrzeć. Tomek wywalczy szczęśliwe zakończenie dla nas wszystkich.  
\- Do diabła ze szczęśliwym zakończeniami! Nie miałaś prawa się do tego wtrącać! To była moja decyzja! – uciął, niemal warcząc te słowa, z gniewem i źle tajoną rozpaczą.  
Bo oto znów był bezsilny, oto znów okazało się, że nie ma opcji ratunku, że nie ma jak go ocalić. Że zawiódł.  
\- Oni powinni wiedzieć – rzekła cicho, choć już odwrócił się do niej plecami – Nie tylko pana dotyczy ta decyzja. Powinien im pan powiedzieć, co się może stać.  
Zacisnął szczęki jeszcze mocniej. Wydobył z siebie obojętnie suchy ton, maskując wszelkie emocje:  
\- Po co? Jeśli tak się stanie… i tak nikt z nas nie będzie wiedział o tym.  
\- To nie jest w porządku.  
\- Umieranie Tomka jest nie w porządku – odparł, nie odwróciwszy się – To, że zawsze umiera osoba, która ma przed sobą całe życie. Ktoś, kto na śmierć nie zasługiwał. To jest nie w porządku. A nie jedna, dobrowolna ofiara, by kogoś ocalić.  
\- Pan naprawdę nie wierzy, że Tomkowi się może udać. Nawet nie wie pan, o co on walczy… ani jak… ani gdzie… nic pan nie wie o jego śnie. Mimo to… nawet pan nie próbuje w niego uwierzyć. Nawet odrobinę – Natasza zawiesiła głos z nieskrywanym bólem, kończąc – Czy pan naprawdę w nic już nie wierzy?  
Smuga obrócił się przez ramię, posyłając jej mrocznie odległe, pewne swego spojrzenie.  
\- Wierzę w to, że gdyby się nikt nie wtrącił, Tomek już drugi dzień byłby tutaj z wami, cały i zdrowy. I nikt by nie cierpiał. I nie pojmuję, czemu to byłoby za mało, by uznać to za szczęśliwe zakończenie.  
Nie czekając na jej odpowiedź, ruszył z powrotem do obozu.  
Twarz miał skamieniałą w wyrazie zimnej determinacji. Tylko krew z rozgryzionej wargi mogła świadczyć, że w tamtej chwili podjął jeszcze jedną, bardzo ważną decyzję.  
Miał jeszcze jedną drogę ocalenia Tomka, gdyby jego sen zaczął prowadzić go do zguby. Jedną, jedyną brzytwę, której mógłby się uchwycić. Rozstrzygającą szansę wtrącenia się w zaklęcie.   
Jedną, ostatnią, ciążącą przy biodrze w kaburze.  
Ostateczną opcję dopełnienia zapłaty za magię.  
I wiedział doskonale, że jeśli stanie w sytuacji wyboru… nie zawaha się ani na chwilę. Zapłaci. 


	4. Pierwsza opcja

_Jan Smuga miał zginąć._  
To była pierwsza myśl, z jaką Tomek obudził się po wypłynięciu z Bombaju. Otworzył oczy i wiedział. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym, to nie była jego refleksja.  
On to po prostu wiedział, obudził się z tą myślą i miał cholernie nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że nie zasiał jej sobie w głowie sam. Że ktoś mu ją podsunął. Jakoś. Jakimś cudem, nie pamiętając, co mu się śniło, otworzywszy oczy, wiedział tylko to.  
Usiadł powoli, rozcierając skronie, które dudniły bólem. Jakby każde uderzenie serca bolało. Jakby każde jedno z nich roznosiło śmierć po jego ciele…  
Śmierć. Trucizna. Wąż.  
Pamiętał węża… pamiętał ból.   
Spojrzał na lewą rękę. Bandaż na przedramieniu. Ślad po zębach węża. Dlaczego dzień wcześniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi, gdy oberwał nożem? Dlaczego o tym niemal zapomniał…?  
Dwa ślady nie były ani ranami, ani bliznami. Pamiętał, że na początku widział je w formie blizn. Teraz wydały się nabiegłe ciemną krwią, opuchnięte i rozognione.   
Bolał go cały wierzch dłoni, nadgarstek i okolica blizn. Wzdrygnął się, gdy delikatnie dotknął ręki opuszkami palców. Dziwnie drętwiejący ból rozszedł się dreszczem po przedramieniu.  
No to już chyba były jakieś żarty.  
Haha, tak, załapał aluzję i jakoś go ona nie bawiła.   
Wyprostował dłoń. Nie drżała. Chociaż tyle. Tylko bolało cholernie przy każdym ruchu. Może to kwestia rany po nożu, po prostu wszystko się goi i…  
Boże, co za syf.  
Wstał, odpędzając od siebie myśli. Musiał skupić się na jasnym celu. Przetrwać wyprawę. I wszystko się ułoży, obudzi się i…  
Wszystko się skończy.  
 _Smuga umiera. On się budzi._  
Znów ta myśl. Strzelił ramionami, rozciągając je. Zamknął na chwilę oczy.  
Dym. Poczuł gryzący dym wdzierający się do płuc ustami, wyciskający z oczu łzy…  
Zgiął się, kaszląc. Lewa dłoń zapulsowała bólem. Czuł, jakby rozgrzane szpilki wbiły się w miejsca ran po ukąszeniu. Znów to drętwiejące uczucie podobne do skurczu, który jednak rozchodził się małymi falami po ręce… pulsując z jego krwią.  
Odetchnął łapczywie, gdy dym zniknął, nagle po prostu ustępując zwykłemu powietrzu. Ubrał się szybko, metodycznymi ruchami, bez namysłu.  
Niemal wybiegł na pokład. Musiał odetchnąć.  
Świt dopiero co wstał, przyjemnie zimne powietrze uderzyło w niego, tak miło rześkie… tak prawdziwe. Jakby to nie był sen.  
Na chwilę po prostu zastygł przy burcie, głęboko oddychając, z przymkniętymi oczami i mocno zawartymi dłońmi na barierce.  
Ból ustąpił powoli, cofając się i rozmywając.  
Jakby sobie go po prostu wyobraził. Może ścierpła mu ręka po prostu, dodatkowo była obolała od rany, może to po tamtej bójce, coś naciągnął i po prostu…  
Sam nie wiedział, czemu się odwrócił. Czy coś go tknęło, czy coś usłyszał, czy miał przeczucie…  
Odwrócił się tylko odrobinę, zerkając za siebie. Postać na pokładzie mignęła mu przed oczami, jednocześnie wychwycił świst czegoś tnącego powietrze z ogromną prędkością.  
\- STÓJ!!  
Nie zdążył pomyśleć, krzyknął niemal na bezdechu, zrywając się do biegu z miejsca.  
Sam okrzyk podziałał. Głos był dość straszliwy, by powstrzymać cholernego tygrysa od skoku.  
Smugę zamurowało w miejscu momentalnie, wyrywając go z głębokiej zadumy. Uskoczył w tył w ostatniej chwili, dodatkowo z paniką szarpnięty za kurtkę.   
Zwolniona z naprężenia lina brasu fokrei z kawałkiem odłamanego drewnianego trzymania huknęła o pokład, przelatując tuż przed nimi.   
Tomek zdał sobie sprawę, że przestał oddychać. Mocniej zacisnął dłoń na klapie kurtki. Odetchnął głębiej.  
\- Jezu…  
Smuga skinął powoli głową. Chyba podzielał to podejście. Odwrócił się powoli, obrzuciwszy Tomka spojrzeniem.  
\- Dzięki – mruknął cicho.   
Tomek słabo skinął głową. Zabrał rękę, uśmiechając się blado.  
\- Spoko. Kawy już nie muszę pić…  
\- Ja też – Smuga odetchnął spokojniej – Cholera, masz pan refleks!  
Tomek nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Skinął tylko ponownie głową, bez sensu i bezmyślnie.   
To nie był refleks. Coś go tknęło. On wiedział, że musiał się odwrócić. Nagle po prostu wiedział…  
Zerknął uważniej na podróżnika, zaczynając powoli rozumieć, jakim cudem kierownik wyprawy nie dostrzegł urwanej liny lecącej wprost na niego.  
Smuga wyglądał, jakby nie spał od kilku dni. I nie patrzył na niego, ledwo skupiał wzrok. Otrząsnął się jednak na tyle, by zająć się przyczyną wypadku i po chwili znów zniknął Tomkowi z oczu, szukając kogoś z załogi.  
Tomek ochłonął zupełnie, wciąż tylko serce biło mu za szybko. Ale no chyba wszystko szczęśliwie się skończyło i…  
Nagle skurcz bólu przeszedł przez jego rękę.  
Zerknął na nią, zaciskając odruchowo palce. Blizny nabiegły krwią, opuchnięte i paskudnie zaczerwienione wokoło. Przedramię pulsowało drętwiejącym dreszczem.   
Odetchnął głęboko, usiłując zignorować to uczucie.  
Spojrzał na wiszący z masztu bras. Potem w kierunku, gdzie zniknął podróżnik. I już wiedział…  
 _Jan Smuga miał umrzeć._   
_A on miał się obudzić_.  
I wszystko miało się skończyć właśnie tak…

_„Twoja rodzina nieźle namieszała. Los chce zapłaty.”_

Odetchnął głęboko. Te słowa w jego głowie wypowiedział cichy, skupiony głos. Natasza. Tak, to na pewno mówiła Natasza.  
Ale czemu?  
Czemu akurat Natka przekazała mu wiadomość? Czemu nie tata? Jeśli to była prawda, to przecież właśnie jego ojciec był w najgorszej sytuacji i… i to jemu najbardziej zależało na tym, by znaleźć trzecią opcję, opcję cud, gdzie nikt nie umrze i…  
Odległy nieco, znajomy głos dobiegł do niego zza nadbudówki.  
Odwrócił się powoli w tamtą stronę.  
Coś go zmroziło, gdy spojrzał na znajomą sylwetkę.   
_„On nie wie. Nikt mu nie powiedział…”_ – zrozumiał nagle, znów pełen jakiejś dziwnej pewności, bez namysłu – _„Okłamaliście go… on nie wie…. nie wie, że będzie musiał wybrać… którego z nas straci…”_  
Smuga minął go chwilę później, pogrążony w dość nerwowej rozmowie, źle maskujący zmęczenie, mrucząc pod nosem komentarze po polsku, gdy nie mogli się dogadać.  
Tomek zawahał się.   
Tym razem to nie dłoń zapulsowała mu bólem, a środek piersi. Nie wiedział, czy to było bardziej serce, czy zaciśnięty w zimnym imadle żołądek. Zrozumiał.  
 _„Albo wcale nie dostał żadnej opcji wyboru. Ktoś zadecydował za niego.”_  
Podszedł do niego, sam nie wiedział kiedy. Utkwił spojrzenie w jego twarzy, szukając drugiego spojrzenia.  
Chciał spojrzeć mu w oczy. Chciał zrozumieć… zapytać…  
 _„Jak mogłeś…? Jak mogłeś mu zrobić coś takiego…?”_  
Smuga oderwał wzrok od pokładu, spojrzał na niego pytająco. Tomek zawahał się na chwilę, potem pokręcił głową, dając do zrozumienia, że w sumie nic nie chciał.  
Ale podróżnik zmarszczył brwi wyczekująco.  
\- Tak?  
\- Nie, nic… po prostu, niech pan uważa bardziej na siebie, dobra?  
Smuga uśmiechnął się blado na te słowa.  
\- Bez obaw, zadbam, by nie musiał się pan kłopotać bezpieczeństwem całej wyprawy.  
Tomek spojrzał na niego niemal z urazą.  
\- Co? Nie, nie o to mi chodzi.  
\- W razie mojego – Smuga skrzywił się z gorzkim rozbawieniem – mniej lub bardziej nieszczęśliwego wypadku, odpowiedzialność za wyprawę spadnie na pana. Rozumiem te obawy. Obiecuję uważać, by panu tych problemów oszczędzić.  
Tomek powstrzymał zirytowane westchnięcie.  
\- To może zacznie pan przestrzegać rytmu dobowego?  
Szare spojrzenie zlodowaciało. Podróżnik posłał mu drobny, ani odrobinę nieubawiony uśmiech.  
\- Może coś mi umknęło… ale od kiedy to jest pana sprawa?  
\- Chwilę temu bras prawie urwał panu głowę.   
\- Nie jestem pewien, co to ma do rytmu dobowego.  
\- Będąc zmęczony, ma pan wolniejszy refleks i nie słyszał pan liny – odparł ze spokojem Tomek, patrząc na niego nieugięcie.  
Zdziwiło go, że Smuga nie zbył tego z rozbawieniem, a jeszcze bardziej spoważniał, patrząc na niego z dystansem.  
\- Dziękuję panu za interwencję, dzięki której nic nie urwało mi głowy – odparł sucho – Dopilnuję, by więcej nie musiał mnie pan ratować.  
Ugh! Tomek w myśli znów wyklął jego upartość. Starannie utrzymał spokojną, niemal życzliwą minę i łagodny ton:  
\- Nie miałem nic złego na myśli, po prostu wygląda pan na zmęczonego.   
Reakcji się nie doczekał. Smuga po prostu wzruszył ramionami, kwitując tak rozmowę, a potem sobie poszedł.   
Tomek westchnął z rezygnacją. Ręce mu opadały. A myślał, że trudniejszy do przekonania ten typ być nie może. A jednak…   
Jak to było, psiakrew, możliwe, że człowiekowi, który odpowiadał za bezpieczeństwo wyprawy, zawsze coś się działo i potrafił kilka razy podczas jednej cholernej ekspedycji otrzeć się o śmierć? Jak to było możliwe, że prawnie odpowiadając za przetrwanie innych, samemu zdarzało mu się zapomnieć o konieczności spania czy zjedzenia czegoś ciepłego?  
Jak to w ogóle możliwe, że nic go nie zżarło, nim poznał jego ojca, co?! Podpisał cyrograf czy co?  
I co oni takiego odwalili, że teraz najwyraźniej ów cyrograf nie działał, a on miał nieodparte wrażenie, że kierownikowi wyprawy przytrafiło się coś nie po raz ostatni…?!  
Odetchnął głęboko, by się uspokoić.   
Nie. Musiało tutaj istnieć inne wyjaśnienie. Smuga nigdy bym im tego nie zrobił. Nie zostawiłby ich tak. Znalazłby _inną_ opcję.  
Jego tata też by znalazł. Na pewno.   
Jego rodzina znalazłaby opcję szczęśliwego zakończenia dla wszystkich. A on zamierzał się dowiedzieć, co to za opcja i jak im pomóc w jej realizacji.  
To był plan dalekowzroczny.  
Ten na chwilę obecną ograniczał się do utrzymania przy życiu ich obu, ze szczególnym naciskiem na pilnowanie Smugi.  
I naprawdę miał nadzieję, że się już w nic nie wpakują… po za tym nieszczęsnym polowaniem na tygrysa… 

******

Z ręką było coraz gorzej. Pulsujący ból nie ustawał od tego zajścia na pokładzie, roznosząc się coraz mocniej i wyżej.   
Nie zmrużył oka przez kolejne dwie doby. W nocy coś się popsuło w maszynowni, przymusowo zacumowali w połowie drogi do celu, tracąc dobę na czekaniu.  
Tomek ledwo wysunął się z kajuty ze dwa razy, potem wrócił na koję. Wszystko go bolało, męczył go każdy krok, co rusz wracał ten dławiący dym. Tracił poczucie czasu. Nie bardzo wiedział, skąd się znalazł w danym miejscu, gdy nagle wyrywał się z zadumy.  
Świat wokoło był jakiś zamglony, głosy zniekształcone i odległe… światło takie przyćmione, pulsujące czasem w tym samym rytmie, co ból, rozchodzący się po jego ramieniu, a czasami gasnące w kłębach dymu, który wdzierał się w płuca.   
Nie bardzo wiedział, co się działo wokoło, przeleżał w bezruchu większość czasu, bez sił na zaśnięcie. Każda próba zamknięcia oczu kończyła się powrotem w duszną ciemność, gdzie monotonny głos mruczał coś nad jego głową.  
Wywlókł się na pokład bardziej z poczucia obowiązku, ledwie tylko udało mu się zapomnieć o bólu ręki, gdy sobie przypomniał, że miał przecież kogoś pilnować.  
Słońce raziło w oczy, osłonił twarz ramieniem. Czuł się jak na koszmarnym kacu. No i jeszcze ta ręka… cholera nadała.  
Smugi na pokładzie nie znalazł. Zajrzał do messy, do kajut z zaopatrzeniem. Powoli zaczynał się niepokoić jeszcze bardziej.  
Do diabła, nie było go w pobliżu nieco ponad dwa dni, a on już… no gdzie go wcięło?!  
Zapytał kilku osób z załogi. Nikt kierownika wyprawy nie widział jakoś ostatnio, kręcił się i znikał co chwilę. Szlag by to!  
Zszedł pod pokład, zajrzał do maszynowni. Nic. Szlaaag.  
Czyli zostały kajuty… Smuga będzie chciał mu łeb urwać, jeśli po wtrącaniu się w jego tryb życia, wpakuje mu się jeszcze do kajuty, by zapytać, czy nic go nie zaatakowało przez te dwa dni.   
Mimo to poszedł w stronę kajut.  
Zatrzymał się w korytarzu, gdy mignęła mu sylwetka w ciemnej kurtce. Zatrzymał się, przyklejając do ściany, ledwie otępiały umysł skojarzył fakty. Znalazł swoją zgubę.   
Smuga siedział pod ścianą, przed wejściem do kajuty, z pochylonymi ramionami i wzrokiem utkwionym w przeciwległej ścianie.   
Tomek nie wyszedł zza rogu, wyciszył oddech, wsłuchując się w całkowitą ciszę wokoło. Słyszał tylko bicie własnego serca. Na chwilę ręka przestała pulsować bólem.   
W pierwszej chwili chciał się wycofać, skoro upewnił się, że Smuga żyje, z tego co udało mu się zerknąć, nie był też ranny, przynajmniej nie dość poważnie, by dało się to zauważyć.   
Więc może po prostu…  
Już niemal cofnął się o krok, gdy coś przeszyło powietrze zimnem. Wyczuł ruch. Nie słyszał nic, niezmiennie panowała cisza.  
Ale wiedział. Cofnął się odrobinę, przenosząc ciężar ciała w tył. Przesunął po deskach nogami, cofając się bezszelestnie. Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie.  
Nie było ani jednego szelestu.   
Jedno jeszcze uderzenie serca.  
I o dłoń oparł mu się zimny wylot lufy rewolweru…   
Podskoczył odruchowo, w tej samej chwili, gdy Smuga wysunął się za rogu. Syknął z urazą, choć nie przeraziło go to aż tak, jak chyba zamierzał podróżnik.  
\- Wołodyjowski, cholera, czego znowu pan chce?! – warknął, obrzucając go ostrym spojrzeniem.  
\- Dzień dobry…? – zaryzykował Tomek spokojnie.  
Nie był dobry dla żadnego z nich. Widział to wyraźnie.  
Smuga wydawał się równie zmęczony, co on sam, może nawet bardziej. I wciąż wpatrywał się w niego z zimną złością.  
\- Nie ma pan co robić?  
\- Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że jest pan tutaj…   
Podróżnik schował rewolwer, ale jego spojrzenie wciąż było zimne, a ton oschły, gdy odparł:  
\- Wiedział pan. Czego pan chce ode mnie?   
\- Niczego, tylko…  
\- To niech się pan trzyma swoich zadań z łaski swojej.  
\- Przepraszam, ja…  
Odwrócił się bokiem, jakby odchodził. Tomek raz jeszcze omiótł spojrzeniem niemal szarą ze zmęczenia twarz i przekrwione oczy.   
\- Chciałem pana poprosić o pomoc – odezwał się cicho, nim zdążył w ogóle pomyśleć, co właśnie robi.  
Zmęczone spojrzenie uniosło się na niego.  
\- W czym? – ton wciąż trzymał go na dystans, jakby podróżnik nie był pewien, czy cała ta rozmowa nie jest podstępem albo początkiem ataku ze strony Tomka.  
 _„Dlaczego tak bardzo mi nie ufasz…? Dlaczego wcześniej wydawałeś się inny…? Przed czym ty tak uciekasz?”_  
\- Pomyślałem, że może mógłby pan coś wiedzieć… bo… bo wiele pan podróżował i widział, i…  
\- W czym pomóc? – przerwał mu Smuga już bez złości, raczej ze znużeniem.  
\- Zna się pan na truciznach z… z dość tropikalnych stron?  
Podróżnik zmarszczył brwi, obrzucił go lekko zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem. Kiwnął głową.  
\- Pokaż – rzucił krótko.   
Ale nie miał już tak wrogiego tonu, więc Tomek nie uciekł w jasną cholerę, tylko podwinął lewy rękaw, wskazując wzrokiem rany po ukąszeniu węża.  
Smuga wciągnął powietrze przez zęby.  
\- Chodź – odparł bez namysłu, ruszając przodem w stronę kajut.  
Tomek nieco niepewnie zawahał się przed drzwiami.  
\- Mogę poczekać, jeśli panu to…  
\- Nie, spokojnie, tylko ogarnę trochę ten syf – mruknął podróżnik, zerkając na niego, nim szybkim krokiem zniknął w kajucie, sprzątając szybko swoje rzeczy – Trzeba było mówić od razu! – rzucił przez ramię.  
\- Przepraszam…  
\- Właź pan i siadaj – polecił zamyślonym tonem, wskazując krzesło przy biurku, na którym jeszcze leżały papiery, ze dwie książki i plik otwartych listów.   
Tomek niepewnie zajął miejsce, uważając, by niczego nie dotykać i nie przesuwać. Podróżnik oparł się o ścianę obok, kiwając na niego jednoznacznie.  
Odsłonił więc znów nadgarstek.  
\- Ile dni ma rana…?  
\- Nie wiem… nie pamiętam. Początkowo nic się nie działo… od trzech dni jest… gorzej… - wyjaśnił niemrawo, gdy Smuga z odległości przyjrzał się opuchniętej okolicy śladów po zębach.  
\- To czemu do cholery nie przyszedł pan z tym od razu?! – warknął z niedowierzaniem.  
Tomek zerknął na niego ze spokojem, ale nic nie powiedział. Dość szybko odwrócił wzrok na iluminator.  
Podróżnik zawahał się. Niezręcznie skinął głową.  
\- Rozumiem… nie liczył pan, że w ogóle otrzyma pomoc.  
\- Nie powiedziałem nic takiego.  
\- Przepraszam – odparł nagle całkiem szczerze zmieszanym tonem Smuga, wytracając go z zadumy dość skutecznie, by zaskoczone spojrzenie uniosło się na niego.  
\- Za co? Nic pan nie zrobił.  
Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Smuga chwilę szukał czegoś w myśliwskiej torbie. Jednak nie biła już od niego ta gniewna chęć odsunięcia od siebie wszystkich.   
Wyjął czysty kawałek płótna, dwie zakorkowane flaszeczki i mały nóż, który porządnie umył spirytusem, przesuwając go jeszcze kilka razy nad płomieniem lampki.  
\- Nie powinienem był pana traktować jak wroga.  
Tomek uśmiechnął się blado.  
\- W porządku, nic się nie stało.  
Położył rękę na płótnie, zaciskając zęby.  
Gorący szpic ostrza oparł się o opuchliznę tuż koło rany.  
\- Nie mam nic do pana… jeśli pan o tym nie wie, to wyjaśniam… - dodał spokojnie obojętnym tonem Smuga, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w ranie.  
\- W porządku – zapewnił Tomek, z wysiłkiem dobywając głosu – Nie musi się pan tłumaczyć… nie jest pan pierwszym człowiekiem bez obycia z ludźmi, jakiego poznałem.   
Szare oczy uniosły się na niego w wyrazie lekkiej konsternacji.  
Tomek uśmiechnął się słabo, niemal nieśmiało.  
\- Za daleko?  
Podróżnik zaśmiał się bezgłośnie, wstrząsając głową. Nie odpowiedział. Skupił się na ranie.  
Tomek zacisnął szczęki kurczowo, gdy ostrze dwoma szybkimi ruchami otworzyło oba ślady po zębach. Krew była ciemna, wręcz czarna, spłynęła obficie z nadgarstka.  
\- Gdzie pan u licha dał się dziabnąć takiej bestii? Z Bazyliszkiem pan walczył, czy co?   
\- Hm… to… to dość… wolałbym o tym nie mówić.  
\- Rozumiem – nie słyszał wymuszonego ustępstwa w tym tonie.  
Smuga wiedział, że więcej się nie dowie. I nie zamierzał naciskać, bo naprawdę rozumiał odmowę rozmowy o jakimś wypadku z przeszłości.  
Przemył ranę. Potem wycisnął ją kilka razy. Tomek zacisnął szczęki, tłumiąc krzyk bólu. Zdziwił go przepraszający syk, co prawda tylko w formie półsłówka, ale zupełnie szczery i odruchowy.  
Zawartość pierwszej buteleczki nie piekła tak mocno, jak spirytus, pachniała w dziwnie cierpki, ziołowy sposób.  
\- Co to jest…?  
\- Mh… nie wiem, czy na pewno chce pan wiedzieć – przyznał powoli Smuga, oglądając ranę uważnie, gdy tylko zalał ją ponownie z tej samej flaszeczki.  
\- Na pewno – zaśmiał się lekko Tomek – Co to?  
\- Roztwór naparu z kilku takich roślin z Amazonii.  
\- O. Był pan tam?  
\- Ja… - zawahał się, nim skinął głową – Mhm. Tak, zdarzyło się.  
\- I… jak tam jest?  
\- Ciekawie.  
\- Mhm.  
Śmiech go brał na myśl, że już nie tak długo te urwane odpowiedzi staną się barwnymi opowieściami o odległych krainach.   
Smuga musiał wyłapać jego rozbawienie, bo mruknął niemrawo:  
\- Przepraszam, nie umiem opowiadać.  
 _„Umiesz, tylko jeszcze o tym nie wiesz…”_ – poprawił go w myśli Tomek z lekkim rozbawieniem.  
\- Nie opowiada pan nikomu o swoich wyprawach?  
\- Nie.   
\- Hm.  
\- Zdaję z nich raporty w formie pisemnej.  
\- Rozumiem… ale po za pracodawcą… nie opowiada pan nikomu o tym, co pana spotyka na końcu świata?  
Podróżnik westchnął lekko, posyłając mu zmęczone spojrzenie.   
\- Nie, a skąd pytanie?  
\- Z pospolitej ludzkiej przywary zwanej ciekawością.  
Uśmiechnął się, wstrząsając głową.  
\- Nie opowiadam i nie zamierzam opowiadać. Mogę dać panu raporty do poczytania, jeśli się panu aż tak nudzi.  
\- Naprawdę? – ucieszył się Tomek odruchowo.  
Jego entuzjazm chyba speszył podróżnika, ten wzruszył lekko ramionami. Skinął głową.  
\- Jasne. Skoro to pana interesuje.  
\- Bardzo.  
Cholera jasna, dostanie do czytania sprawozdania z wypraw, na których nie było nawet jego ojca! Nareszcie dowie się czegoś poza tym, że Smuga był już chyba wszędzie, gdzie się dało.  
Syknął z bólu, gdy rana zapiekła jak wypalana.   
Smuga przeprosił go wzrokiem, ale nie zabrał chustki wymoczonej w dziwacznej miksturze od rany. Docisnął ją mocniej, precyzyjnie myjąc oba rozcięcia.  
\- Zakażenie nie powinno się już wdawać. Nie jestem lekarzem, oczywiście, ale takie rany już widziałem. Nie wydaje mi się, by opuchlizna była wynikiem trucizny… raczej to bardzo silny stan zapalny. Ale proszę obserwować ranę i ogólnie swój stan zdrowia – zawiesił głos, zerknął na niego oceniająco – I się wyspać.  
Tomek uśmiechnął się słabo.  
\- Łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić.  
\- Rozumiem…  
Rozumiał, sam przecież wyglądał jak śmierć na chorobowym.  
\- W każdym razie, niech pan spróbuje. Może zejście na ląd panu pomoże. Już niedługo będziemy na miejscu.   
\- Jasne, dziękuję…- kiwnął głową kilkukrotnie, gdy podróżnik założył opatrunek, traktując ranę jeszcze jedną porcją pierwszej cieczy o podejrzanym zapachu.  
\- Nie ma za co. I…  
\- Tak?  
\- Gdyby coś się pogorszyło, niech pan przyjdzie od razu, dobrze? Obiecuję już na pana nie warczeć – dodał z ponurym uśmiechem.  
\- Nawet jeśli panu powiem, że i panu przydałby się odpoczynek? – z przekornym uśmiechem spytał Tomek.  
\- Nie słyszałem tego – uświadomił go ze spokojem Smuga, ale kąt jego ust uniósł się w uśmiechu.  
\- Szkoda, bo naprawdę przypomina pan mumię z wyglądu.  
Szlag. Podróżnik uniósł brwi wysoko.  
\- Za daleko…? – upewnił się ostrożnie Tomek.  
Smuga parsknął, już jawnie rozbawiony.   
\- Niech pan sobie idzie, odpocznie i uważa na rękę. Dziś jeszcze wyzbieram te raporty i panu podrzucę.  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- Nie dziękuj mi już, człowieku, tylko idź spać.  
Tomek zaśmiał się cicho, kiwając głową na pożegnanie. Wychodząc z kajuty zerknął tylko raz na rzeczy, które Smuga zrzucił z biurka na koję, gdy go zaprosił.  
Nagłówek pisma do Hakenbecka rzucił mu się w oczy. Nie wyglądało to na zwykły list… Zmarszczył brwi z namysłem.   
Zerknął na Smugę, sprzątającego po polowym zabiegu. I choć dobrze wiedział, że ten ból może wrócić… że wróci na pewno, gdy tylko Smuga uniknie jakiegoś wypadku, ocierając się o śmierć… ale żyjąc… Tomek wciąż lekko się uśmiechał.  
 _„Nie mam pojęcia, w coś ty nas wpakował. Ale nie ruszę się stąd, póki nas obu nie uratuję. Wybacz”_ – mruknął w myśli, wychodząc na korytarz – _„Nikt nie będzie już nikogo tracił.”_


End file.
